You
by naranari II
Summary: Ketika kamu menjadi sesuatu dalam hidupku. BTS. Jimin-Yoongi. Minyoon. Namjin.
1. Chapter 1

You

Jimin. Yoongi. Namjoon.

Romance dan sedikit dari Hurt/Comfort

Rated M

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi adalah seorang yang perfeksionis. Selalu mengutamakan kesempurnaan dalam setiap hal. Ia tidak pernah menerima kata cacat dan tidak bagus. Dan untuk meraih kesempurnaan itu adalah hal yang tidak sulit bagi Yoongi. Ia mempunyai segalanya yang pemuda lain inginkan. Wajah rupawan, gaya berkelas, orang tua kaya raya dan usaha yang berkembang disegala aspek. Hanya dengan menjentikan jari maka yang diinginkan pemuda manis itu akan terwujud, dan dengan sempurna pastinya.

Orang tua Yoongi selalu mengajarkan padanya untuk selalu menjadi yang mendominasi, menjadi yang paling kuat. Akibatnya Yoongi jadi tidak pernah kalah, ia selalu menang dengan cara apapun. Bahkan Yoongi menjadi tidak terkalahkan ketika ia mulai masuk perguruan tinggi.

Nilainya selalu sempurna, semua dosen bangga padanya. Dan ia disukai oleh semua orang. Para pemuda yang lain mencoba keberuntungan mereka dengan menjadi lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. Ketika Yoongi tahu bahwa ia lebih tertarik pada lelaki, satu kesempurnaan telah hilang pada dirinya.

Tapi dia adalah seorang Min Yoongi, yang segala dengan kesempurnaanya mampu membuat yang tidak sempurna itu tidak terlihat. Dan mereka tidak memperasalahkan itu asal mereka masih bisa berteman dengan Yoongi.

Beberapa kencan buta Yoongi jalani, dan hingga saat ini masih belum ada lelaki yang memikatnya. Hingga suatu hari Yoongi bertemu dengan seorang pemuda miskin. Namanya Park Jimin. Dia pemuda yang biasa saja, tidak kaya, pakaiannya tidak mahal dan seorang penyendiri.

Melihat orang seperti Jimin membuat sifat angkuh dan mendominasinya memberontak. Yoongi tidak suka melihat orang lemah dan miskin dihadapannya. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan Jimin—yang sialnya kini mulai diperhatikan karena prestasinya itu, dengan cara apapun. Yoongi tidak pernah suka dikalahkan.

"Tolong bawa Park Jimin ke hadapanku sekarang juga. Dia harus mendapatkan pelajaran yang pantas karena perbuatannya."

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama bagi Yoongi untuk mendapatkan Jimin. Pemuda itu kini sudah ada didepannya, meringkuk kesakitan dengan memar disekitar wajahnya. Yoongi mendecih malas melihatnya.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak menyukai orang sepertimu. Lemah dan sangat mengganggu."

Jimin terbatuk keras dan darah dari mulutnya sedikit keluar membuat Yoongi berjengit jijik dan menyuruh beberapa pengawal miliknya untuk membawa pemuda kesakitan itu ke salah satu ruangan dirumahnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk pemuda itu?" tanya ketua pengawal Yoongi. "Biarkan dia bermalam disini. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun ketika bias matahari mengenai wajahnya. Ia meringis merasakan denyut sakit pada sudut bibirnya. Darahnya sudah mengering, Jimin mengusap memar itu. Otak Jimin langsung memutar kejadian beberapa jam lalu ketika ia melihat ruangan yang besar didominasi warna _krem_. Kemarin sore saat Jimin akan pulang kuliah ia dihadang oleh tiga mobil dan orang-orang berbadan besar memerangkapnya. Jimin sempat melawan mereka tapi jumlah mereka yang lebih banyak membuatnya tumbang. Jimin mulai dipukuli dan punggungnya dihantam sebuah balok keras, membuat ia pingsan.

Ketika sadar dari pingsan Jimin masih didalam mobil yang membawanya. Tangannya diikat tali, meski tidak begitu kencang tapi keadaan Jimin yang masih lemah membuatnya tidak bisa melepas ikatan itu. Lalu ia dibawa ke sebuah rumah yang terlalu besar untuknya. Diseret kedalam dan ketika sampai disuatu ruangan, Jimin menyerngit melihat pemuda yang duduk angkuh diatas sofa tunggal yang mahal.

Min Yoongi.

Jimin sangat kenal pemuda Alpha itu, yang selalu menang dan sombong. Ia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya hingga dibawa dengan cara hina seperti ini. Jimin masih memiliki harga diri meski ia tidak memiliki apa-apa didunia ini.

Pintu ruangan yang ia tempati terbuka dari luar. Dua orang berseragam persis saat mereka menangkap Jimin masuk. Kemudian disusul oleh pemuda Alpha, Min Yoongi. Jimin memfokuskan tatapannya pada Yoongi yang kini berdiri disebrang ruangan dengan tangan bersedakap dan tatapan angkuh.

"Selamat pagi, Park Jimin." Jimin berdecih pelan dan Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya. Pemuda kaya itu menghampiri Jimin dan duduk ditepi ranjang. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan padaku Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi mendengus, "Aku bertanya padamu, seharusnya kau menjawab. Bukan balik bertanya." Jimin masih menatap Yoongi, tatapannya datar hingga Yoongi tidak tahu apa pemuda didepannya ini sedang menahan marah.

"Tidurku nyenyak sekali. Terima kasih sudah membuatku tertidur pulas malam ini." Jimin menjawab setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Yoongi tertawa kecil, ia meambaikan tangan pada dua pengawalnya. Lalu pengawal itu datang menghampiri Yoongi dengan kotak obat ditangannya.

"Obati sendiri dirimu," Yoongi melempar kotak obat itu pada Jimin lalu segera meninggalkan Jimin sendiri. Pintu kamar dikunci, Jimin menghela napasnya. Apakah ini artinya ia akan disekap oleh Yoongi.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Jimin terkurung didalam kamar besar itu. Untuk makan selalu ada pelayan yang datang untuk membawakan Jimin menu. Yoongi juga datang sesekali hanya untuk menghinanya dan ia akan berakhir dengan memar diwajah atau tubuhnya. Tapi Jimin tidak pernah melawan, ia hanya terlalu sakit untuk membalas semua perbuatan Yoongi.

Hingga suatu malam Yoongi mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Jimin saat itu sedang menatap keluar jendela. Pemuda itu menghampiri Jimin dan menarik kerah bajunya. Jimin sudah biasa dilakukan seperti ini sejak seminggu lalu sehingga ia tidak akan melawan lagi. Napas Yoongi berbau alkohol, matanya juga sayu. Menandakan kalau dia sedang mabuk.

"Park Jimin brengsek!" katanya dengan suara parau. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah melawanku, hah?!"

Jimin menangkap tangan Yoongi yang mengguncang tubuhnya, "Kau itu orang miskin yang sangat aku benci! Aku membencimu Park Jimin! Hik!"

Tubuh Yoongi oleng dan Jimin dengan sigap menangkapnya. Ia masih saja meracau tidak jelas. Meski sedang mabuk tapi Jimin tidak merasa berat ketika Yoongi menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Jimin.

"Ah Jimin, aku benci sekali padamu, hahaha."

"Yoongi kau terlalu mabuk,"

"Tidak. Tidak,"

Yoongi menahan Jimin yang ingin membawanya ke ranjang. "Dengarkan aku dulu—hik, Jimin." Jimin melakukan apa yang Yoongi katakan, ia biarkan saja Yoongi bergelayut pada tubuhnya. "Disini aku yang berkuasa, kau tahu itu."

"Orang tuaku bercerai," Mata Jimin melebar, apa maksud dari pembicaraan Yoongi. Tapi Jimin lebih memilih mendengarkan lebih lanjut. "Ayahku berselingkuh, cih. Pak tua itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Ibuku sudah sepenuh hati mencintai dia, dasar hidung belang. Hahaha,"

Jimin merasa kasihan pada Yoongi. Lihat betapa frustasinya Yoongi saat ini, ditambah keadaannya yang mabuk membuatnya semakin memprihatinkan. "Ayahku tergoda dengan kecantikan wanita miskin sepertimu. Kau tahu kan, orang-orang sepertimu memang sangat mengganggu. Enyah saja kalian!"

Tangan Yoongi sudah hampir menampar pipi Jimin namun ia lebih cepat untuk menahannya. Kilatan emosi terpancar dari kedua mata sipit milik Jimin, Yoongi menyadari itu meski ia sudah mabuk. "Jaga bicaramu Min Yoongi," Jimin berdesis geram. Yoongi berdecih lagi lalu tertawa sangat keras.

"Lihat! Lihat! Kau sangat marah saat ini, hahaha. Harga dirimu terluka, huh?"

Jimin masih diam namun ia segera menghela napanya lagi. Ucapan kedua orang tuanya sebelum meninggal masih membekas dibenaknya. Jangan pernah menunjukan rasa marahmu ketika seseorang melukai harga dirimu. Jika kau marah, kau hanya membuat orang yang sudah menyakitimu merasa puas. Jadi, Jimin hanya diam saja sekarang.

"Kau tidak berhak untuk berkata seperti itu. Walaupun kami miskin, tapi kami tidak pernah menyakiti."

Yoongi langsung merasa geram ketika Jimin berkata seperti itu. Tangannya melayang dan mengenai pipi kanan Jimin, membuat suara tamparan yang sangat keras. Dada Yoongi naik-turun menahan emosi dan matanya berkilat marah.

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu. Orang sepertimulah yang sudah menghancurkan keluargaku!"

Yoongi dengan brutal memukuli dada Jimin, dan yang dipukuli seperti biasa hanya menerimanya dan perlawanan. Hingga akhirnya pukulan itu semakin melemah dan berhenti. Yang tersisa hanya isakan tangis Yoongi. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Yoongi yang rapuh, pemuda paling kuat dan tak terkalahkan itu menangis didepannya dengan tersedu.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya saat orang tuamu berpisah."

Entah dorongan dari mana, tahu-tahu Jimin sudah membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Melihat wajah rupawan Yoongi yang sedang menangis dan merasa sangat tersakiti membuat Jimin luluh dan kasihan. Jimin membekap kepala Yoongi didadanya, dan tangisan itu semakin keras terdengar.

"Bagaimana aku harus hidup jika mereka berpisah?"

Tangisan Yoongi membuat Jimin kembali ke masa lalu. Saat ia menangis sendirian ditengah pusara kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada keluarga yang menemaninya, Jimin hanya sendirian. Saat itu Jimin masih berusia sebelas tahun. Anak ksekecil itu harus hidup sendirian ditengah kerasnya dunia.

"Bahkan aku sudah hidup sendiri sejak kecil, Yoongi."

Jimin berhenti mengusap belakang kepala Yoongi saat ia tidak lagi mendegar tangisan, diganti dengan suara napas yang teratur. Yoongi tertidur dipelukan Jimin setelah lelah menangis. Jimin menggendong Yoongi. Ia menatap pada wajah rupawan Yoongi, matanya sedikit membengkak namun tidak mengurangi ketampanan pada wajah itu.

Tapi semakin dilihat, Jimin menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari wajah Yoongi. Secara keseluruhan wajah Yoongi itu mungil, dahinya putih bersinar, hidungnya runcing dan mungil, bibir Yoongi juga kecil dan tipis. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya, bagaimana bisa lelaki dengan wajah mungi dan lucu seperti ini menjadi Alpha?

Jimin membawa Yoongi keranjang lalu menghempaskan tubuh itu dengan sangat hati-hati, takut membangunkan tidurnya. Yoongi menggeliat pelan dan meracau tidak jelas. Kelakuan Yoongi membuat Jimin tersenyum, ia membuka sepatu dan jaket kulit Yoongi agar pemuda itu nyaman. Ketika akan beranjak pergi, Yoongi menahan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi, temani aku."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun ketika matahari sudah tinggi. Ia mengerang karna merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Yoongi merasakan hangat napas ditengkuk belakangnya, begitu ia menengok wajah Jimin menyambutnya. Yoongi menyerngit bingung, membawa pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar dan baru menyadari kalau ia berada diatas ranjang yang sama dengan Jimin.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Yoongi berdefensif. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia menyanggah kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu,"

Yoongi memeriksa keadaannya dan memang benar kata Jimin, ia tidak diapa-apakan. Baju yang semalam ia pakai masih rapih meski jaketnya sudah tidak ada lagi, dan juga Yoongi tidak merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya. Ia membawa pandangannya pada Jimin yang masih tersenyum dengan tajam.

"Semalam kau mabuk," ingat Jimin, "Kau tidak ingat?"

Yoongi berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya semalam. Ia pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat, bertengkar dengan Jimin kemudian menangis. Wajah Yoongi sedikit memerah ketika ia mengingat kalau ia nangis dipelukan Jimin.

"Sudah ingat," itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan dari Jimin, melainkan pernyataan. Yoongi memang sudah ingat tapi tidak seluruhnya. Bagian kenapa ia bisa tidur diatas ranjang yang sama dengan Jimin, ia tidak ingat.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tidur disini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau kelelahan menangis hingga tidur dupelukanku. Aku yang membawamu keranjang,"

Pipi Yoongi semakin memerah mendengarnya. Oh sialan, kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh. Jimin sudah melihat sisi lain dari dirinya yang menggemaskan. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahu pada orang lain." Ancam Yoongi, Jimin hanya tersenyum menimpali. "Aku hanya menyimpannya untukku sendiri."

Suhu kamar kembali naik, entah karena sudah siang dan Yoongi belum mandi. Atau kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin yang membuatnya terus merona. Yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi, ia butuh berendam air hangat untuk memulihkan tubuhnya kembali. Sedangkan Jimin masih saja tersenyum melihat tingkah Yoongi yang kikuk itu. Benar kan, Yoongi itu mempunyai satu sisi yang menggemaskan dari dirinya.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu hubungan antara Yoongi dan Jimin sedikit membaik. Meski Yoongi tidak lagi menyiksa Jimin namun pria itu masih disekap didalam kamarnya. Kadang Yoongi datang dengan membawa beberapa buku untuk Jimin baca, sebagai penghilang rasa bosan. Jimin juga tidak menuntut banyak dari Yoongi, karna baginya walaupun dia dikurung, setidaknya ia masih mempunyai tempat untuk berlindung dan makan.

Mereka berdua pun tidak canggung lagi untuk mengobrol. Yoongi bahkan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya (walaupun dengan berat hati) setelah mendengar kisah hidup Jimin. Dari teman mengobrol, hubungan mereka meningkat. Kadang mereka akan berpelukan sepanjang malam sebagai penghantar tidur.

Tapi lama-kelamaan Jimin merasa tidak enak juga dengan Yoongi. Untuk apa ia masih dikurung kalau Yoongi tidak menyiksanya seperti dulu. Malam itu akhirnya Jimin memberanikan diri untuk meminta pada Yoongi. Omong-omong belakangan ini Yoongi jadi sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Jimin dikamar ini.

"Yoongi, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu,"

Yoongi mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya, "Tanya apa?"

Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi dan berlutut didepannya. Yoongi refleks mengangkat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya. Mereka berdua bertatapan dalam diam. Namun jantung Yoongi bergemuruh hebat ketika manik sipit itu menatap langsung padanya.

"Apa kau masih membenciku?"

Pertanyaan sederhana tapi bagi Yoongi itu adalah pertanyaan yang sulit. Bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ini pada Jimin? Apa dia masih membencinya? Yoongi pun tidak tahu. Yoongi membuang pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

Jimin tersenyum dan tangannya meraih tangan Yoongi yang berada diatas lututnya. Seketika itu juga ada aliran listrik yang menjalar dari tangan Yoongi yang disentuh Jimin. "Lalu kenapa kenapa masih mengurungku?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab dan membuat Jimin mendesah kecewa. Ia menaruh dagunya diatas lutut Yoongi, "Apakah aku boleh pergi? Sepertinya kau tidak butuh aku lagi untuk dipukuli."

Mata Yoongi melotot lebar dan ia langsung menengok pada Jimin, "Tidak!" teriaknya. Jimin berjengit, ia hampir saja jatuh kalau saja tidak menjaga keseimbangannya. Yoongi tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Saat ini Yoongi tidak lagi memikirkan harga dirinya, ia hanya ingin memeluk Jimin.

Jimin menahan punggung Yoongi dan tangan kirinya merambat naik keatas kepala lelaki itu. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Yoongi sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini. Seperti, pemuda itu terus saja bermanjaan dengannya, dan tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya. Jimin merasakan pundak Yoongi bergetar dan kemejanya basah dibagian pundak, tempat Yoongi menaruh kepalanya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Jimin dengan suara lembut. Yoongi menggeleng, pelukannya semakin erat. Jimin menghela napasnya, ia sedikit berdiri dan mendudukan bokongnya disofa. Jimin tidak tahu mengapa Yoongi tidak ingin ia pergi. Dan sebenarnya, Jimin juga cukup berat hati untuk meninggalkan Yoongi. Kebersamaan mereka telah mengantarkan sesuatu kedalam hati Jimin.

"Jimin, jangan pergi. Ku-mohon,"

Jimin tertegun, Yoongi tidak pernah memohon pada siapapun. Karena dia adalah pria terkuat. Tapi malam ini sungguh sulit Jimin percaya. "Jimin, kumohon jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Jimin ikut mempererat pelukannya pada Yoongi, ia juga menciumi kepala Yoongi. "Tidak akan Yoongi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Dan sekali lagi Jimin tertegun. Astaga, darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakan kalimat itu? Mungkin Jimin sudah gila, atau bisa saja ia terbawa perasaannya sendiri. Tapi apapun itu, Jimin tidak menyesal telah menjanjikan Yoongi untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang berbaring disofa sambil membaca buku, diatasnya ada Yoongi yang meringkuk sambil memainkan kalung Jimin. Setelah menangis—untuk yang kedua kalinya bagi Yoongi, ia meminta Jimin untuk menemaninya tidur. Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Jimin sudah tidak lagi memperdulikan sikap aneh Yoongi. Karena ia menyukai Yoongi yang sedang bermanjaan padanya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi. Jimin menatap kebawahnya, buku yang ada ditangan ia taruh dimeja didepannya. "Ada apa?" Yoongi menggeleng pipinya ia bawa ke dada Jimin. "Aku hanya suka memanggil namamu."

Ada getaran aneh dalam dada Jimin ketika Yoongi mengatakan kalimat itu. Desiran halus namun membuatnya tergelitik. Yoongi diam-diam tersenyum merasakan dada Jimin yang berdetak kencang sekali, seiring dengan detakan jantungnya yang tak kalah kencang.

"Jimin, maukah kau berjanji padaku? Untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

Jimin terdiam membuat Yoongi mendongak hanya untuk melihat reaksi darinya. Dari mata Jimin, Yoongi melihat sedikit keraguan. Namun manik itu berkedip sekali dan digantikan dengan tatapan tegas tapi tulus.

"Kau ingin aku berjanji apa?"

Yoongi agak naik keatas Jimin dan Jimin juga turun sedikit, sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Yoongi menaruh telunjuknya di kening Jimin, kemudian ia membawa telunjuk itu di sekitar wajah Jimin dan berakhir di hidungnya. Jimin hanya diam saja menikmati halusnya sentuhan tangan Yoongi pada wajahnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku,"

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

Jimin terlalu cepat menjawab, tapi Yoongi tidak menemukan kebohongan disana. Jimin benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Yoongi tersenyum tulus, entah sejak kapan ia terpesona pada pemuda yang berada di bawahnya ini. Semua perilaku lembutnya membuat hati Yoongi tersentuh. Mata lelaki itu yang sudah membuatnya terhipnotis, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Kenapa aku harus berjanji?" Jimin juga mengelus wajah lembut Yoongi. "Karena aku kesepian. Orang tuaku telah bercerai dan aku tidak memiliki siapapun disini."

"Tapi aku ada disini,"

"Benar, maka jangan tinggalkan aku."

Jimin mengecup hidung Yoongi, dan wajah Yoongi seketika memerah. Lalu dengan keberanian entah dari mana Jimin kembali mengecup Yoongi, kali ini ia mengecup seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Dan ketika bibir Yoongi adalah objek terakhir, Jimin terdiam sebentar. Yoongi seolah mengerti dengan tindakan Jimin, akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Jimin tidak perlu anggukan dua kali dari Yoongi. Tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk Yoongi dan yang kirinya bersandar diatas punggung pemuda itu. Bibirnya secepat kilat menyentuh bibir Yoongi dan mengecupnya. Bibir lelaki yang dibawah bergerak dengan lembut, selembut sentuhan sutera yang memabukkan. Membuat Yoongi merasa sedang terbang tinggi.

Ciuman itu, adalah jenis ciuman yang Yoongi dambakan. Tidak ada kekerasan, hanya kelembutan dan juga Jimin sangat sabar saat menciumnya. Perut Yoongi menegang dan ribuan kupu-kupu terasa menyapu perutnya. Selanjutnya Jimin merubah posisi mereka, ia melepas sejenak ciumannya. Napas Yoongi tersengal dan mukanya memerah tapi ia bahagia.

Ini ciuman pertama Yoongi dan ia melakukannya dengan seorang lelaki. Tangan Jimin menyapu permukaan kening Yoongi yang basah oleh keringat lalu menciumnya. Seolah mencium Yoongi sudah menjadi candu baginya. Ia terus saja menaruh bibirnya diwajah Yoongi. Akhirnya bibir Jimin bertemu lagi dengan bibir Yoongi.

Kali ini Jimin menciumnya agak keras dengan lumatan-lumatan yang ia berikan. Tangan Yoongi perlahan merambat dari pundak menuju tengkuk Jimin dan berakhir dengan ia meremas rambutnya. Kemudian lenguhan Yoongi terdengar, Jimin masih sadar dengan yang ia lakukan setelah mendengar lenguhan itu ia menarik bibirnya dari bibir Yoongi.

"Maaf Yoongi, aku sudah kelewatan"

"Tidak Jimin!"

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi. Tangan Yoongi masih meremas rambut Jimin dan itu membuat Jimin jadi bergairah kembali. Lalu dengan sedikit merendahkan badannya, Jimin meminta izin pada Yoongi,

"Bolehkah?"

Anggukan Yoongi menjadi jawabannya.

To be continued

.

.

..

YOONGI AKHIRNYA KAMU POTONG RAMBUT WEEEHH :g

GA NYANTE NIH AKU DARITADI GA ADA KERJAAN SELAIN TEREAK-TEREAK GA JELAS KARNA YOONGI omg POTONG RAMBUT DAN ITU omg DIA JADI GANTENG GWILAAAAA….

DOAKU TERKABUL TUHAN…. AKHIRNYA DIA MAU POTONG RAMBUT DAN YOONGI! YOU NEVER DISAPPOINT ME AS ALWAYS

Ekhem! Okeh cukup…. Kalian mau gila bareng aku yuk dikotak review…. Eaaaaa

Btw,

Are you ready for BTS BEGIN PART 1? YES, I AM!


	2. Chapter 2

You

Jimin. Yoongi. Namjoon

Romance dan sedikit dari Hurt/Comfort

Rated M

.

.

.

.

.

Dibesarkan dengan pemahaman tidak boleh kalah dan harus selalu berkuasa membuat Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sebuah kasih sayang yang tulus. Yoongi pun tidak pernah berusaha untuk mencari tahu. Ia senang dirinya yang bagai seorang ditaktor. Karena ia menyukai sebuah kemenangan. Hingga Jimin datang dan merubah semua pandangan Yoongi.

Jimin begitu lembut dan juga tulus. Tidak ada keangkuhan, apalagi pemuda itu bukanlah pendendam. Yoongi dibuat luluh dengan semua perlakuan lembut padanya. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya menjadi langkah awal untuk Yoongi membuka dirinya. Menerima hal lain yang belum pernah ia rasakan karena kedua orang tuanya. Dan kasih sayang serta ketulusan Jimin adalah salah satunya.

Entah apa yang membawa Yoongi pada perasaan ini. Ia bahagia ketika Jimin menciumnya, berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Menerima semua perlakuan lembut Jimin yang diberikan untuknya. Yoongi hanya merasa ia sangat membutuhkan itu semua.

Jimin menyudahi ciumannya, mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar Yoongi bisa leluasa untuk bernapas. Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini Yoongi seolah memancarkan pesona yang ia tutup dengan wajah angkuh. Jimin bangga menjadi orang pertama dan satu-satu yang melihat pesona itu. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Ada euforia tersendiri yang Yoongi rasakan saat mata mereka saling menyelami. Yoongi membuat gestur agar Jimin kembali mendekat padanya. Maka Jimin melakukan apa yang diingkan Yoongi.

"Kenapa berhenti?" bisik Yoongi.

"Aku butuh bernapas untuk melanjutkan semua ini." Wajah Yoongi memerah mendengar jawaban Jimin. Apakah ini Jimin benar serius ingin melakukannya? Yoongi mengusap peluh yang berada dikening Jimin lalu mengecup pangkal hidung pemuda itu. "Kau begitu lembut Jimin,"

Pemuda diatas hanya tersenyum maklum. "Tapi kau lebih lembut. Kulitmu sangat lembut." Yoongi mencibir, mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut dan membuat Jimin ingin sekali menggigitnya. "Bukan lembut yang seperti itu yang kumaksud. Kau penuh dengan kasih sayang dan kebaikan. Sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang yang jahat."

"Tidak ada manusia yang jahat didunia, yang ada hanya mereka tidak tahu caranya menjadi baik." Jimin menjawab, dan Yoongi membenarkan itu dengan menganggukan kepala. "Ajarkan aku menjadi baik Jimin. Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu."

Jimin mencium lagi bibir Yoongi, "Jadilah baik dengan sendirinya Yoongi. Lakukan itu untuk dirimu sendiri." Oh, betapa terharunya Yoongi mendengar kalimat itu. Bahkan perkataan Jimin pun sangat lembut. Yoongi merasa malu dan hina berhadapan dengan Jimin. Selama ini ia selalu merendahkan orang-orang miskin seperti Jimin. Menganggap mereka hanya sampah yang tidak berguna dan sangat mengganggu.

Airmata luruh dari kelopak mata sipit Yoongi. Jimin tentu saja terhenyak dan ia buru-buru menghapusnya. "Kenapa menangis?" bisik Jimin. Ia membawa bibirnya ke samping kepala Yoongi dan menciumnya. "Jangan menangis. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis lagi."

Hal itu malah membuat Yoongi semakin menangis. Bahunya sudah bergetar dan pelukan dileher Jimin mengerat. "Maafkan aku Jimin. Aku menyesal telah menyakitimu." Tangan Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi dengan sayang dan ia diam-diam menghela napasnya. Jimin sudah berhasil membuat Yoongi tersadar dan menyesali sifat angkuhnya.

Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi, turun ke hidung dan berhenti pada belah bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat lembut dan beberapa airmata Yoongi terselip diantara ciuman mereka. Tapi baik Yoongi maupun Jimin tidak peduli dengan itu. Mereka masih saja berciuman.

Gairah Jimin meningkat manakala Yoongi dengan pelan meremas rambutnya dan melenguh. Suhu kamar ikut meningkat pula, mereka merasa kepanasan. Bibir Yoongi membengkak karena sudah digigit berkali-kali oleh Jimin.

"Bibirmu," Jimin tertawa sembari tangannya mengusap bibir bawah Yoongi. "Kau senang melakukannya?"

"Aku ketagihan." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Lalu Jimin mengangkat tubunya sekaligus tubuh Yoongi, dan mereka duduk berhadapan. Lengan Yoongi masih tertahan dileher Jimin. "Kau serius ingin kita melakukannya?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk kecil, jari-jarinya memainkan rambut Jimin. "Aku hanya takut kehilangan kendali."

"Kau orang yang penuh kendali Jimin. Dan juga sangat lembut." Yoongi berbisik diakhir kalimat. "Baiklah, aku akan lembut."

Jimin sudah melucuti pakaian atas Yoongi dan juga pakaiannya sendiri. Bibirnya tidak pernah berhenti menciumi setiap jengkal kulit mulus milik pemuda dibawahnya. Tangannya yang besar juga bermain-main disekitar dada Yoongi. Hawa panas menjalar hebat saat kulit tangan Jimin bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Yoongi.

"Ugh," Yoongi melenguh lagi. Tidak kuat dengan siksaan kenikmatan yang diberikan Jimin. Terakhir kali yang Yoongi rasakan sebelum ia terangkat keudara adalah bibir basah Jimin yang mengecupi perut ratanya.

Jimin membawa Yoongi keranjang besar dikamar mereka. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia meletakan Yoongi diatasnya. Sedari tadi dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Ini pengalaman pertama Jimin menyentuh seseorang hingga jauh, apalagi orang itu laki-laki. Tapi Jimin tidak merasa jijik sama sekali, justru ia ketagihan. Pesona Min Yoongi memang tidak bisa dibantah.

Setelah itu Jimin tidak mengambil banyak waktu lagi. Ia segera melepaskan celana yang dipakai Yoongi, membuangnya sembarangan dan segera memposisikan tubuhnya kembali diatasnya. Tubuh Yoongi adalah mahakarya Tuhan yang paling indah. Jimin tidak berhenti berdecak kagum pada kemulusan kulit prianya. Ya, Yoongi sebentar lagi akan menjadi prianya. Pria miliknya.

"Mungkin kau akan bosan mendengar ini, tapi Yoongi. Kau sangat indah."

Yoongi terkikik melihat raut Jimin yang seperti anak kecil yang menemukan sebuah harta karun. "Belum ada yang berkata seperti itu padaku. Kau adalah yang pertama." Jimin bersorak gembira dalam hati. Dirinya patut bangga menjadi orang pertama dalam hidup Yoongi.

Jimin kembali menikmati tubuh Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi melenguh keras dalam kenikmatan dan bulunya meremang. Jimin sampai pada pangkal paha Yoongi, napasnya memberat. Aroma khas kejantanan Yoongi tercium hingga libido Jimin meningkat.

"Jimin, jangan disitu,"

Tangan kecil Yoongi mencari kepala Jimin yang sudah merambat turun makin kebawah. Yoongi akhirnya hanya bisa meremas kain seprai sebagai pelampiasan. Satu sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, menakjubkan hingga Yoogi tidak bisa membedakan apakah ia masih sadar atau tidak.

"Ugh,"

Yoongi berjengit ketika bibir basah Jimin mengecup bagian pahanya dengan sangat dalam. Dari aliran darahnya Yoongi merasakan seperti ada yang menjalar menuju perutnya. Ketika membuka mata Yoongi berhadapan langsung dengan wajah tampan Jimin yang berkeringat dan bibirnya yang memerah bengkak. Ia mengusap bagian bawah bibir laki-laki diatasnya, sangat penuh. Lalu tubuhnya melayang dan berakhir diatas tubuh Jimin.

"Kalau dilihat dari bawah sini kau semakin mempesona Yoongi," Jimin menyingkap poni Yoongi yang basah karena keringat. Benar yang Jimin katakan, Yoongi semakin mempesona saat ini. Pipi merahnya sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Bibirnya juga sama bengkaknya dengan Jimin, tapi dipinggirnya ada beberapa bekas gigitan.

"Apa aku harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kaulakukan terhadapku?"

"Jika kau tak keberatan,"

Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama menyeringai. Sedetik kemudian bibir Yoongi mencium Jimin dan ia melakukannya persis seperti apa yang Jimin lakukan. Kemudian bibirnya beralih pada leher Jimin, Yoongi membawa bibirnya memutari leher Jimin hingga berakhir dijakun laki-laki itu. Selagi Yoongi memanjakannya, tangan Jimin beralih pada pinggang Yoongi. Telapak hangatnya mengusap bagian itu keatas dan bawah secara beraturan. Punggung Yoongi melengkuk kebawah merasakan usapan itu hingga dadanya menempel sempurna dengan dada Jimin.

Berputar lagi hingga posisi Jimin diatas Yoongi kembali. Napas mereka sama-sama memburu. "Kau membuatku merinding dengan sentuhanmu Jimin. Ini tidak bagus." Jimin terkekeh dan malah menggoda Yoongi dengan mengusapkan tangannya diatas perut Yoongi.

"Ugh, sudah kukatakan."

"Tapi kau menikmati ini kan, sayang."

Tahu-tahu celana Yoongi sudah tanggal. Ia tidak sadar kalau Jimin sudah berhasil membuang celananya jauh-jahuh, dan keadaan Yoongi saat ini telanjang bulat. Ternyata hawa dingin yang dihasilkan dari pendingin ruangan tidak membuat Yoongi kedinginan. Tubuh Jimin yang mengukungnya membawa kehangatan tersendiri.

Dan kehangatan itu semakin terasa saat tangan Jimin menangkup batang kemaluan Yoongi. Yoongi merinding, sentuhan ajaib itu melumpuhkannya. Gerakan mengurut Jimin malah semakin memperburuk kerja sistem saraf tubuhnya. Lalu seperti ada badai ombak yang bergulung dari dalam perutnya menuju jalan akhir dari pelepasan itu. Rasanya menyakitkan tapi ketika Jimin melepas tangannya dari jalur keluar itu, Yoongi merasakan puncak kenikmatan dari kegiatannya.

"Ah,"

Jimin ikut merasa puas saat melihat wajah Yoongi. Oh, hanya melihatnya saja Jimin bisa membayangkan betapa nikmat dan puasnya kegiatan mereka ini. Maka dari itu Jimin segera menanggalkan celananya juga dan memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Yoongi.

"Siap menyambutku tuan manis," punggung tangan Jimin membelai wajah Yoongi.

"Sangat siap."

Dari situlah akhirnya kamar besar Yoongi yang dulu sepi dan penuh ketegangan, berubah menjadi sanagt berisik akibat desahan-desahan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Jimin maupun Yoongi. Malam menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana dua anak adam ini menyatu dalam tarian primitif yang menggairahkan. Melenyapkan semua identitas dan harga diri mereka hanya ntuk satu puncak kenikmatan yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang berkuliah dan kau dirumah, menungguku pulang. Kalau bisa sambil menyiapkan makan malam."

"Kaukira aku ini istrimu?"

"Kukira kau mau menjadi istriku"

Yoongi melemparkan bantal sofa yang berada dibelakangnya kearah Jimin. Namun ia tetap saja tertawa melihat kekasih didepannya juga tertawa. Malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk Jimin dan Yoongi saling mencumbu, memadu kasih dan untuk Yoongi sebagai tambahan bisa bermanja-manja. Karena disiang hari Yoongi akan pergi—entah kuliah atau hal lain, dan meninggalkan Jimin.

"Tapi sebaiknya aku saja yang kuliah. Kau dirumah,"

"Kau sudah pintar Jimin, jadi tidak perlu kuliah lagi."

"Kau juga pintar Yoongi."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh kuliah!"

Jimin menghela napasnya pelan. Meski Yoongi sudah berubah walau tidak sepenuhnya, tetapi sifat pemaksa dan dominannya masih ada. Dan kalau sudah begini Jimin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain diam.

"Tapi aku sudah dua bulan lebih tidak kuliah. Dan tidak keluar dari rumah ini."

"Jadi kau merasa terkurung disini?" Yoongi tidak suka saat Jimin membahas tentang ini. Ia hanya takut Jimin tidak kembali lagi jika dia pergi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

"Tapi kau bermaksud begitu!"

Jimin meringsut mendekati Yoongi yang membelakanginya. Yoongi dalam mode ngambek adalah ujian baginya. Karena kekasihnya itu akan bertingkah lebih merepotkan dari seorang balita yang kelaparan. Tangan Jimin menyentuh pundak Yoongi tapi si pemilik pundak malah menangkisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Benar kan, Yoongi ini sedang ngambek. Jimin tersenyum dibelakangnya. "Kau tidak mau aku sentuh disana ya? Jadi aku harus menyentuhmu dimana?"

"Ish! Bukan itu maksudku!"

Meski Yoongi sedang membelakanginya tapi Jimin yakin semburat merah muda yang menggemaskan tercipta dipipi kekasinya. Ia kembali mendekati Yoongi dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya. Pemberontakan yang dilakukan Yoongi tidak ia gubris, malahan pelukannya mengerat. Yoongi yang jengah—juga menikmati pelukan Jimin, akhirnya menyerah.

"Baiklah. Peluk aku sesukamu."

"Nah, jangan marah lagi ya. Tadi itu aku tidak bermaksud,"

"Iya. Tidak usah dibahas lagi."

Jimin tersenyum lega. Hanya dengan pelukan saja Yoongi bisa luluh dengannya. Detik terlewati dengan keheningan dan kehangatan. Yoongi meringkuk lebih dalam pada pelukan Jimin yang sedang bersenandung kecil.

"Jimin,"

"Ya."

"Ceritakan padaku tentang keluargamu."

Jimin terdiam mendadak, tangannya yang sedang mengusap punggung Yoongi juga berhenti. Perubahan sikap itu diketahui Yoongi. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Jimin. Mata yang dulu begitu teduh, kini terlihat jelas pancaran kemarahan dan rasa frustasi.

"Jimin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Jimin. Lelaki itu tersadar dan ia tersenyum pada kekasihnya. Menangkap tangan yang berada diwajahnya dan menciumnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Sepertinya kau tidak siap untuk menceritakan keluargamu. Aku tak akan memaksa."

Jimin tersenyum lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Mungkin memang belum saatnya Jimin bercerita. Luka itu belum sembuh bahkan sudah lima tahun terlewati. Jimin hanya tidak ingin membuat luka yang belum sembuh itu semakin menganga. Jika memang waktunya tiba dan ia sudah menemukan penyembuh lukanya, ia siap untuk membuka semua masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yoongi dan juga Jimin sedang duduk malas tidak melakukan kegiatan apa-apa selain menonton film. Didepan mereka sudah tersaji berbagai makanan ringan dan juga cola, bahkan Yoongi membeli kue bolu coklat.

Dua bulan sudah Jimin dan Yoongi tinggal bersama. Bahkan Jimin diperbolehkan kuliah lagi oleh Yoongi, tapi dengan syarat tidak pergi kemana-mana setelah pulang dari kuliah. Jimin seperti biasa hanya bisa menuruti semua perkataan Yoongi. Yoongi juga meminta Jimin untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka pada teman-temanya.

Ketika sedang bermesraan, bel rumah Yoongi berbunyi. Yoongi maupun Jimin saling berpandangan. "Apa ada tamu?" tanya Jimin. "Aku tidak tahu, tidak biasanya ada yang berkunjung." Yoongi bangun dari pangkuan Jimin dan mendekat pada pintu rumahnya.

"Halo Yoongi!"

Ibunya menyambut diambang pintu saat Yoongi membukanya. Wajahnya masih cantik seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Yoongi tergagap sebentar, merasa aneh kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya berkunjung.

"Ibu, ada apa?"

Ibunya menyerngit bingung, "Ada apa? Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, Nak. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Yoongi tergagap lagi, didalam rumah masih ada Jimin. Dan ia belum siap untuk diserbu pertanyaan dari ibunya nanti. Ibu Yoongi masih menunggu diluar, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah iya. Yoongi ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu."

Ibu Yoongi bergeser sedikit dan menarik tangan seorang pemuda disampingnya. Yoongi baru menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu karena ia masih terkejut dengan kedatangan ibunya. "Bagaimana, boleh kami masuk?"

Akhirnya Yoongi membiarkan ibunya dan pemuda asing itu masuk kedalam. Ia tidak menemukan Jimin didalam, mungkin sudah masuk kedalam kamar. Yoongi mempersilahkan tamunya duduk diruang depan, tidak mungkin ia menyuruh ibunya duduk diruang tengah yang keadaannya masih sangat berantakan.

Mata ibu Yoongi menjelajahi rumahnya, ia tersenyum karena bekas rumahnya dulu masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Kenangan bersama keluarganya dulu hadir saat ia melihat pigura keluarganya yang terpampang diatas perapian. Yoongi masih berusia remaja saat mereka mengambil poto keluarga itu.

Yoongi kembali dari dapur dengan membawa minuman untuk ibunya dan pemuda itu. "Ibu masih suka teh hijau kan?" Ibu Yoongi mengangguk dan dengan anggunya mengambil cangkir putih berisi teh hijaunya. Sesaat Yoongi melirik kearah pemuda disamping ibunya. Ia belum pernah melihat ataupun bertemu dengannya.

"Yoongi, kenalkan ini Kim Namjoon."

Pemuda bernama Namjoon itu mengangguk sopan pada Yoongi. Ibunya tersenyum cantik melihat reaksi Yoongi yang seperti salah tingkah, ia mengusap lengan Namjoon.

"Dan Yoongi, dia ini adalah calon suamimu."

Mata Yoongi terbelalak mendengar pernyataan dari ibunya. Maksudnya dari calon suami apa? Apakah ia dijodohkan dengan pemuda Namjoon ini? Tapi kenapa ibunya mendadak sekali memberitahu padanya.

Yoongi tidak bisa menerima ini. Ibunya selalu mengendalikan kehidupannya. Dia tidak pernah bertanya pada Yoongi tentang apa-apa yang ingin dilakukannya, dan selalu semena-mena tanpa mau tahu bagaimana perasaan anak lelakinya itu. Membuat Yoongi sedih, marah juga frustasi. Ia tidak ingin dijodohkan apalagi sampai menikah dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi teringat pada Jimin.

Benar, Jimin. Bagaimana nasib hubungannya jika ia harus dijodohkan seperti ini?

Sepertinya Yoongi harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada ibunya.

To be continued

.

.

.

Maaf ya telat update hihihi….

Ini chapternya sedikit kok, mungkin dua chapter lagi selesai deh hehehe

Jangan tanya aku soal adegan… itulah, aku ini emang begini orangnya. Suka yang implisit tapi tetep bikin perut serasa dicubit, eaaaa.


	3. Chapter 3

You

Jimin. Yoongi. Namjoon.

Romance dan sedikit dari Hurt/Comfort

Rated M

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja mengantarkan ibunya dan Namjoon pulang ketika Jimin terlihat sedang berdiri didepan kulkas. Dia menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula membungkuk dan menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Yoongi.

"Tamumu sudah pulang?" tanya Jimin dengan lembut. Yoongi menjawabnya dengan anggukan, dia mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Jimin menghela napas dan membalikkan badannya, menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya. Kalau dilihat sepertinya Yoongi ini sedang memendam sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

Yoongi mengerang dalam hati, Jimin terlalu peka dengan dirinya sehingga ia bisa membaca setiap raut yang ditampilkannya. Tapi Yoongi mencoba tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. "Tidak ada Jimin." Jimin kembali memeluk Yoongi dan mengoyangkan badan mereka. "Kita belum makan malam. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku tidak lapar," Yoongi menaruh pipinya diatas dada Jimin. "Tapi kau bisa sakit. Penyakit mag-mu akan kambuh." Yoongi tetap menggeleng, dan akhirnya Jimin tidak memaksa lagi. Dia sangat tahu Yoongi itu keras kepala.

Yoongi merasa sangat lelah, dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang berat tetapi tubuhnya seolah sehabis berlari jauh. Semua hal rumit ini yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini akan terjadi. Kebersamaannya dengan Jimin selama ini mampu membuat Yoongi melupakan masalah keluarganya.

Mereka; Yoongi dan Jimin, memang belum menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan keduanya. Tapi Yoongi merasa sangat nyaman jika sudah bersama Jimin. Yoongi membutuhkan Jimin dalam hidupnya, sangat bergantung pada kehadiran pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya ini. Yoongi jatuh cinta dengan Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum dalam pelukan Jimin, merasakan jetak jantung Jimin yang menenangkan hatinya. Ya, Yoongi sudah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian, juga kehangatan yang dia berikan pada Yoongi. Tapi bagaimana perasaan Jimin terhadapnya, Yoongi belum mengetahuinya. Mereka memang merasa nyaman satu sama lain tapi bukan berarti Jimin juga jatuh cinta dengannya.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi.

"Hn"

_Apa kau menyukaiku_,

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Jimin menaruh dagunya diatas kepala Yoongi, badan mereka masih bergoyang pelan. "Aku merasa sangat nyaman," –_juga jatuh cinta padamu_, "Pelukanmu membuatku nyaman. Hah, aku jadi mengantuk."

Yoongi tertawa dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Ayo tidur. Tapi sebelum itu kita harus merapihkan ini dulu," tangan Yoongi menunjuk pada sekumpulan sampah botol dan bungkus makanan yang tersebar diatas meja. Jimin mengiyakan, mengambil kantung plastic untuk menaruh sampah-sampah itu. Yoongi mengambil lap bersih untuk mengelap meja.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka masuk kamar bersama. Yoongi menatap sekeliling kamar yang terlihat bersih, seingatnya dia belum membersihkan kamar pagi ini. Jimin melihat pergerakan Yoongi dan mulai mendekati pria itu, "Aku yang membersihkannya." Bisik Jimin ditelinga Yoongi yang membuat bulu tengkuknya meremang. "Kapan?"

"Saat tamumu datang,"

"Oh."

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan jadi Jimin membawa Yoongi keatas ranjang dan mereka berpelukan. Masih pagi untuk tidur kembali jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berbincang ringan. Yoongi menyenderkan seluruh punggungnya diatas dada Jimin. "Jimin kau masih berhutang cerita padaku."

"Cerita apa?"

"Keluargamu."

Jimin terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Kisahku tidak ada yang spesial, Yoongi. Aku hanya anak dari seorang pegawai swasta dan ibuku yang seorang guru. Aku anak tunggal yang berasal dari Busan, selesai."

Yoongi cemberut, "Hanya itu saja? Bahkan aku mengetahui kedua orangtuaku yang bercerai. Kau ini curang sekali."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Hem, kenapa kau pindah ke Seoul? Lalu dimana orangtuamu sekarang, kudengar kau sendirian disini?"

Tangan Jimin terangkat menuju rambut Yoongi dan mengelusnya. Mata Yoongi sedikit memberat, "Aku pindah kesini setelah kematian kedua orangtuaku." Mata Yoongi yang tadinya sudah hampir menutup terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Tidak pernah menyangka akan mengetahui fakta menyedihkan dari Jimin langsung, dan Yoongi merasa sangat jahat karena secara tidak langsung dia telah memakasa Jimin untuk membuka luka hatinya.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Yoongi. Cepat atau lambat aku memang harus menceritakan ini padamu."

Yoongi bangun dari sandarannya pada Jimin menatap wajah lelaki yang mencuri hatinya kemudian mengambil tangan lelaki itu seraya menggenggamnya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Jimin tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu berjanji, cukup aku saja."

"Tapi Jimin,"

Chu~

Pipi Yoongi merona lucu mendapatkan ciuman mendadak dari Jimin dibibirnya. Mereka terdiam setelahnya dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Untuk Yoongi dia berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Ciuman ini terasa lebih berbeda karena Yoongi sudah memiliki perasaan terhadap Jimin.

"Wajahmu merah," Jimin tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit dengan lucu. Yoongi terkesiap dan memukul lengan Jimin, "Jangan mencium orang sembarangan!"

"Hahaha, tapi kau bukan orang sembarangan."

"Hah?"

Jimin membawa Yoongi kembali pada pelukannya, menaruh dagunya pada pundak Yoongi sembari menyanyikan sebuah lagu. "Tidur saja Yoongi, jam makan siang akan kubangunkan." Yoongi mengangguk dan segera mencari posisi yang pas didaam pelukan Jimin. Suara lembut Jimin yang sedang bernyanyi seperti _lullaby_ yang menghantarkan Yoongi kealam mimpi beberapa menit saja.

Sepeninggal Yoogi tidur, Jimin menaruh Yoongi keatas ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Dia mengelus rambut halus milik Yoongi, menatap wajah rupawan yang awalnya sangat angkuh kini penuh dengan kelembutan. Wajah yang sudah mencuri hatinya saat pertama kali ia bertemu tatap dengannya.

Kebersamaannya dengan Yoongi membawa Jimin pada satu perasaan ingin memiliki Yoongi seutuhnya. Jimin menyadari hal ini sejak ia pertama kali melihat kesedihan dari kedua mata Yoongi saat mengetahui kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Jimin merasa harus selalu berada disisi Yoongi.

Jimin rasa dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Yoongi. Dan dengan segala kelemahannya, Jimin mengakui itu. Jatuh cinta dengan Yoongi benar-benar tidak terencana. Tapi mengetahui itu membuat hati Jimin dipenuhi bunga dan kupu-kupu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat percakapan Yoongi tadi pagi dengan ibunya, dan pria bernama Namjoon. Calon suami? Menikah? Jimin tertawa miris. Bahkan dia belum berbicara jujur tentang perasaannya pada Yoogi, tetapi lelaki manis itu sudah memiliki calon suami. Hati Jimin tersayat pisau tumpul, rasanya perih. Sakit tetapi tidak berdarah.

Apa hanya seperti ini? Apa Jimin harus menyerah sebelum memulai?

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggeliat pelan dan merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya. Begitu ia membuka mata wajah Jimin yang sedang tersenyum terpampang di depannya. Yoongi tertegun sebelum rona merah muncul dikedua pipinya. "Jimin, ngapain sih?"

Tangan Yoongi mendorong dada Jimin tapi tidak bisa. Karena Jimin yang menahannya. Yoongi kikuk, dia merasa salah tingkah karena tatapan intens yang Jimin berikan padanya. Ia hanya berharap semoga Jimin tidak mendengar suara detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Tuan manis sudah bangun?" Hidung Jimin menempel dipipi Yoongi. "Y-Ya, aku sudah bangun."

Yoongi menahan napasnya ketika hidung itu menekan telinganya. Perut Yoongi langsung terasa melilit, geli sekaligus. Hidung itu terus meluncur turun hingga lehernya. Yoongi tanpa sadar mendongak, tangannya mencengkram kaus depan Jimin dengan erat.

Hidung Jimin diganti dengan bibirnya. Menciumi sekitar leher Yoongi dengan lembut dan ringan, hingga kepala Yoongi menjadi pening karena rasa nikmat dan geli.

"Jimin, ada apa denganmu? " tangan kanan Yoongi menuju belakang kepala Jimin dan mengelusnya. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, menelusuri pahatan indah pada wajah Yoongi.

"Yoongi, jadilah kekasihku."

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Maaaaaaaaaf banget chapter ini sangat sangat sangat sangat sedikit, gimana lagi ya, daripada engga di update-update kan kasian kalian yang udah nungguin lama, ;(


	4. Chapter 4

You

Jimin. Yoongi. Namjoon.

Romance dan sedikit dari Hurt/Comfort

Rated T

Shortfict!

.

.

.

.

Setelah malam dimana Jimin mengutarakan kata cintanya pada Yoongi, mereka berakhir di ranjang hingga menjelang pagi. Jimin yang sudah terbakar oleh gairah menunggangi Yoongi hingga menuju puncak kenikmatan. Malam itu adalah malam terpanas untuk mereka berdua. Yoongi masih bergelung malas dalam pelukan Jimin padahal hari sudah siang. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan momen bangun tidurnya bersama kekasih barunya ini.

"_Ya Jimin. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu._"

Itu adalah jawaban Yoongi semalam atas tawaran Jimin menjadi kekasihnya. Yoongi tahu ini akan berujung pada masalah, tapi biarlah dia merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Menjadi kekasih seorang Jimin yang sudah mencuri hatinya karena kelembutan dan kasih sayang darinya.

"Bangun pemalas." Jimin melesakkan hidungnya di leher Yoongi. Menghirup aroma khas tubuh kekasihnya itu. Yoongi mengerang kecil tapi tetap tidak berniat membuka matanya. "Aku masih ngantuk Jimin. Jangan bangunkan aku dulu."

Jimin terkekeh membiarkan Yoongi bergelung lebih dalam lagi dengan selimutnya. Kemudian dia beranjak, tapi baru dua langkah Jimin kembali ke ranjangnya. Dia menunduk dan mencuri ciuman selamat paginya dari bibir Yoongi. Yang menghasilkan erangan protes dari sang pemilik bibir.

Limabelas menit kemudian Yoongi baru benar-benar terbangun. Dia menyingkap selimutnya dan melilitkannya di sekitar pinggang. Jimin belum kembali ke kamar meski Yoongi tidak tahu kemana Jimin pergi. Lalu hidungnya mencium aroma telur yang digoreng dan juga kopi. _Pasti sedang memasak,_ batin Yoongi. Kemudian Yoongi memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui Jimin di dapur.

.

.

.

Jimin telah selesai menata meja makan ketika Yoongi datang dengan keadaan yang lebih segar. Rambutnya masih basah dan poninya jatuh menjuntai menutupi kening putihnya. "_Morning, babe._" Jimin tersenyum dan menarik pinggang Yoongi untuk mendekat. Yoongi mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Jimin. "Kenapa harus repot-repot memasak?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hanya ingin," Jimin tersenyum dan memberikan kursi untuk Yoongi. Mereka sarapan bersama diselingi beberapa canda tawa dan gombalan ringan dari Jimin. Yang membuat pipi Yoongi merona dengan lucu.

Suara dering telepon menginterupsi kegiatan sarapan mereka. Yoongi dan Jimin saling pandang. "Siapa yang menelepon pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Jimin. "Tidak tahu," Yoongi beranjak untuk mengangkat panngilan itu.

"Halo?"

"_Min Yoongi_?"

Yoongi menyerngit tidak mengenali suara pria disebrang telepon. "Ya, ini aku."

"_Yoongi, ini aku Kim Namjoon_."

Oh, Kim Namjoon. Pria yang kata ibunya akan dijodohkan dengannya. Ada hal apa dia menelepon pagi sekali. "Iya, katakan urusanmu."

"_Ah, itu. aku disuruh Nyonya Min untuk menjemputmu. Beliau bilang kita ada kencan pagi ini di restoran yang sudah dipesannya_."

Oh, ibunya sudah bertingkah lagi.

Yoongi terdiam sebentar, sudut matanya mencoba melirik Jimin yang masih menikmati sarapannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Jika dia menyetujui ajakan Namjoon lalu bagaimana mengatakannya pada Jimin?

Ah, Jimin belum tahu soal ini. Mungkin sedikit berbohong tidak masalah.

"Baiklah. Jemput aku di halte depan."

Telepon ditutup berbarengan dengan Jimin yang sudah ada di belakangnya memeluknya. "Dari siapa?" Jimin mengusap pundak Yoongi. "Ibu menyuruhku menemuinya di rumah. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan."

Yoongi berbalik memberikan pelukan hangatnya pada Jimin. "Apa tidak mengapa jika kau kutinggal sebentar?" Hidungnya menggesek dada Jimin. "Jangan khawatirkan aku." Yoongi mengangguk, dalam hati dia meminta maaf karena telah membohongi Jimin. Yoongi juga bukan dengan sukarela menerima tawaran Namjoon. Dia sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana. Dan yang penting, jangan sampai Jimin tahu soal perjodohannya dengan Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi Jimin mengetahuinya. Dia dengan jelas tahu apa yang direncanakan ibu Yoongi dengan menjodohkan anaknya itu. ketika hari dimana ibu Yoongi datang berkunjung bersama dengan seorang pria yang Jimin tidak kenal, Jimin mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka.

Yoongi dijodohkan dengan Kim Namjoon. Pria yang terlihat sangat mapan dan tampan. Dirinya jika dibandingkan dengan Namjoon itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Lagipula siapa Jimin? Dia hanya pemuda yang terpaksa hidup disatu atap yang sama dengan Yoongi karena suatu masalah dan akhirnya saling jatuh cinta.

Jimin sadar dia tidak memiliki apapun disini kecuali otak cemerlangnya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak cukup untuk seorang milyuner macam ibu Yoongi jika ingin meminang anaknya. Tapi dia dan Yoongi sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta. Lalu bagaimana jika ibu Yoongi mengetahui hal ini?

Jimin rasa dia harus berbicara jujur pada Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon sudah duduk dengan tenang dan secangkir kopi berada di depannya. Yoongi juga sedang duduk tapi dia gugup. Entah ini untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara langsung dengan Namjoon, atau karena dia merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Jimin.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Yoongi sedikit tersentak. "Ma-maaf."

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman karena bertemu denganku?"

"Ah, tidak begitu." Yoongi harus tampak baik di depan Namjoon. Karena ini demi ibunya juga rencananya. "Aku hanya belum mengenalmu, jadi aku sedikit kikuk."

Namjoon tersenyum menampilkan lesungan di pipinya. Tampak menggemaskan dan juga tampan. Tapi sayangnya Yoongi hanya tertarik pada senyuman Jimin. "Ah, benar. Kita belum saling mengenal. Makanya itu Nyonya Min meminta kita bertemu disini. Tapi jujur saja aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama."

Mata Yoongi terbelalak. Benarkah itu? Lalu bagaimana bisa Yoongi tidak mengenal Namjoon?

Namjoon menilai setiap gerak-gerik Yoongi. Pemuda manis itu tampaknya tidak nyaman berada di sini. Dia selalu mengedarkan pandangannya, duduknya juga tidak senyaman Namjoon. Namjoon menghela napasnya, dia melihat waktu pada jam yang berada di tangan kirinya. "Baiklah untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kau tidak nyaman dan aku bisa melihatnya." Namjoon berdiri, "Jika Nyonya Min bertanya, katakan saja kita sudah mengobrol banyak. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Min Yoongi."

Setelah itu Namjoon pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian. Ia menghela napasnya, lebih baik seperti ini. Yoongi seperti orang yang tidak bisa dipaksa. Namjoon tidak lagi menengok ke belakang setelah dia keluar dari restoran itu. Tangannya kemudian merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil ponsel di dalamnya.

"Tolong cari tahu tentang Min Yoongi akhir-akhir ini. Aku ingin secepatnya diberi kabar."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi juga ikut beranjak dari sana setelah melihat mobil yang dipakai Namjoon sudah menghilang. Dia merasa pusing mendera kepalanya. Rencananya belum berjalan karena kesalahannya sendiri. Dia sangat gugup hingga tidak bisa mengutarakan rencananya pada Namjoon.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Dan Yoongi sudah merasa rindu dengan kekasihnya di rumah. Padahal hanya baru beberapa jam saja mereka berpisah. Memikirkan Jimin, Yoongi merasa tersipu sendiri. Dia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah dan bermesraan dengan kekasihnya itu.

Pukul dua siang Yoongi baru sampai di rumah. Tadi dia mampir sebentar ke restoran Jepang dan membeli beberapa makanan. Rumahnya tampak sepi seperti biasa. "Jimin, aku pulang!" Yoongi menaruh kantung makanannya di atas meja makan. Menatanya dipiring dan mangkuk kemudia beranjak ke kamar untuk memanggil Jimin.

Ketika membuka pintu, Yoongi disuguhi oleh pemandangan Jimin yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Kedua pipi Yoongi memanas secaratiba-tiba. Dan Jimin menyadari kehadiran orang lain di kamar itu, lalu dia berbalik. Menemukan Yoongi dengan wajah memerah sedang bersandar pada pintu. "Kau sudah pulang? Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu."

Jimin mendekat, membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya tidak tertutup apapun. "Aku merindukanmu," lirihnya ketika dia sudah sampai di depan Yoongi dan langsung mencium tengkuknya. Yoongi memegang erat daun pintu saat bibir Jimin menghisap kulit lehernya dengan kencang. Menghasilkan desahan kecil dari bibir tipis Yoongi.

"Jiminh, makan dulu. Aku sudah membelinya." Tangan Yoongi berusaha mendorong dada Jimin. Tapi itu bukanlah tindakan bagus. Kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Jimin yang panas. Membawa gelora panas juga pada dirinya.

Tapi Jimin tidak mendengarkan omongan Yoongi. Dia masih saja bermain disekitar leher Yoongi. Setelah satu gigitan cinta tercipta pada leher Yoongi, barulah Jimin berhenti. Dia melihat dengan bangga pekerjaan yang baru saja diselesaikannya. Sementara Yoongi sudah memerah dan panas.

"Tanda ini membuktikan bahwa kau hanya milikku, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Entah mengapa perasaan bersalah kembali menghinggapi hatinya. Jimin terlalu mencintai dirinya tapi dia malah berbohong pada Jimin. Tanda yang diberikan Jimin dilehernya seolah mengejek Yoongi. Dia sudah milik Jimin tapi masih berani menemui lelaki lain di belakangnya bahkan membohonginya.

Tangan besar Jimin mengusap kedua pipi Yoongi. Membawa wajah manis rupawan itu untuk bertemu tatap dengannya. "Yoongi apapun yang terjadi nanti, ingatlah kau akan menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku."

.

.

.

.

Malamnya Yoongi tidur dengan gelisah. Dia bermimpi aneh. Dalam mimpinya, Yoongi pergi bersama Namjoon dan meninggalkan Jimin di belakang sana dengan bersimbah darah. Bibir Jimin meronta memanggil nama Yoongi. Tapi dia tidak bisa menjawab panggilannya. Bibirnya terbuka tapi tidak ada satu suarapun yang keluar.

Peluh sudah membasahi keningnya, kepala Yoongi bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Tangan Yoongi menggapai udara kosong dan meneriakkan nama Jimin.

Jimin terbangun dan langsung terjaga begitu melihat Yoongi yang kacau dalam tidurnya. Dia segera memeluk Yoongi, memaksanya untuk bangun. "Tenang sayang, aku ada disini."

Yoongi segera menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Jimin dan menangis. Mimpinya itu sungguh membuat Yoongi sakit. Kenapa dia yang meninggalkan Jimin bersama dengan Namjoon?

"Maafkan aku, Jimin."

.

.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

You

Jimin. Yoongi. Namjoon. Seokjin

Romance dan sedikit dari Hurt/Comfort

Rated T

**Shortfict!**

.

.

.

Namjoon mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya dan sedikit menjauh dari keramaian orang. Dia membawa dirinya ke sudut ruangan. "Ini aku. Katakan," Namjoon menganggukan kepala saat seseorang disebrang telepon menjelaskan tentang suatu hal. Atau katakan saja saat ini Namjoon sedang menerima laporan dari anak buahnya yang diperintahkan untuk mengabarkan segala sesuatu tentang Min Yoongi.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Tetap awasi Yoongi dan jangan samapi terlihat oleh ibunya." Namjoon mengakhiri panggilan. Dia merapihkan penampilannya dan kembali menuju tempat awal. Seorang pemuda manis tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangan. Namjoon balas tersenyum, melangkah lebih cepat. Dan ketika sudah sampai di depan pemuda itu, dia sedikit menarik pinggang pemuda itu untuk mendekat dan berbisik dengan sensual.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Kim Seokjin?"

.

.

.

.

Paginya Yoongi terbangun dengan suhu tubuh di atas normal. Tapi dia sendiri merasa kedinginan hingga Jimin menyelimutinya sampai dua lapis selimut. Kening Yoongi sedang dikompres dan Jimin dengan telaten membasuh tubuh Yoongi dengan kain basah yang hangat. Jimin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kekasihnya ini tiba-tiba saja demam. Padahal kemarin Yoongi terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Yoongi, makan dulu baru boleh tidur lagi." Jimin membantu Yoongi untuk bersandar pada ranjang. Yoongi terlihat sangat payah, dilihat dari matanya yang semakin sayu dan bibir pucatnya.

"Aku tidak mau makan,"

"Lalu kau mau selamanya sakit?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan cemberut. Mana mau dia sakit selamanya tapi lidahnya terasa sangat pahit dan perutnya mual. "Lima suap saja," Jimin kembali memohon. Akhirnya Yoongi mengangguk dan Jimin bersiap menyuapi Yoongi.

Tapi baru tiga suap makanan yang ada dimulut Yoongi keluar semua. Bahkan sisa makanan semalam ikut keluar, Yoongi muntah dengan hebat. Jimin dengan cekatan memijat tengkuk Yoongi dengan minyak angin. Bagian sisi ranjang sudah kotor dengan muntahan Yoongi dan bau.

"Astaga Yoongi kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit,"

Wajah Yoongi pucat pasi, dia menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak mau"

"Tapi kau sedang sakit, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit?!" Jimin tahu membentak orang yang sedang sakit itu percuma saja karna Yoongi masih tetap tidak ingin pergi. Bahkan sampai Jimin memasang wajah permohonannya, Yoongi tetap menggeleng lemah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelepon dokter untuk memeriksamu disini. Dan tidak ada protes." Sambung Jimin saat Yoongi hendak melayangkan protesnya. Akhirnya Yoongi menyetujui ide Jimin. Lagipula dia punya dokter pribadi yang disewa keluarganya.

Jimin membantu Yoongi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari bekas muntahan. Sedangkan ranjang dan lantai kamar mereka dibersihkan oleh asisten rumah tangga Yoongi. Jimin cukup kewalahan saat membersihkan badan Yoongi karena pemuda itu terus saja meringkuk dipelukan Jimin. Pakaian Jimin jadi ikut basah karenanya.

"Setelah ini kau harus beristirahat," Jimin memakaikan kaos lengan panjang pada Yoongi. Tepat saat itu dokter pribadi Yoongi datang. Jimin mempersilahkan dokter itu memeriksa Yoongi setelah sebelumnya Jimin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman Yoongi.

"Dia hanya demam biasa. Dan dia memiliki gastritis kronis sehingga menyebabkan mual dan muntah. Apa Yoongi makan dengan benar?"

"Dia makan dengan baik, Dok."

"Untuk sementara jangan biarkan dia makan pedas, alkohol juga kafein. Itu akan memicu peradangan pada lambungnya. Ah, tolong jangan biarkan Yoongi stress juga."

"Baik, Dok."

Setelah menuliskan resep obat yang harus Jimin tebus, dokter itu pamit pulang. Jimin menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Yoongi memiliki penyakit maag seperti itu. Kalau Jimin tahu, mungkin dia bisa mengantisipasinya. Saat ini Yoongi tertidur pulas dengan tangan kanannya yang diinfus.

"Ternyata kau bisa sakit juga," Jimin tersenyum, "Aku kira kaulah yang terkuat." Tangan Jimin menggenggam lengan Yoongi yang bebas infus. Wajah pucat Yoongi makin terlihat pucat dan ada lingkaran hitam samar dibawah matanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini."

Yoongi bergeming sebentar, matanya terbuka perlahan. "Jimin," lirihnya. Jimin segera mengelus rambut Yoongi. "Aku disini sayang." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin. Meminta untuk dipeluk. Dan Jimin segera menyambut uluran tangan Yoongi dengan pelukannya.

"Kalau sakit manja ya."

Yoongi menggerutu pelan lalu sedikit bergeser untuk memberikan ruang bagi Jimin. "Aku sakit apa?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin membiarkan legannya menjadi bantal untuk Yoongi, sedangkan lengan yang lainnya dia gunakan untuk mendekap Yoongi lebih erat lagi.

"Gastritis—maag—mu kambuh Yoongi. Katakan apa kau makan pedas?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Minum alkohol atau kafein?"

Yoongi menggeleng lagi.

"Apa kau sedang stress? Ada maslaah yang sedang menimpamu?"

Yoongi terdiam. Jimin menangkap raut terkejut dari wajah Yoongi meskipun pemuda itu bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Jika memang benar Yoongi sedang dalam masalah maka Jimin akan siap membantu. "Yoongi, kenapa tidak jawab?"

"Jimin aku mengantuk," Yoongi makin merapatkan pelukannya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jimin dan menaruh kepalanya di bawah dagu kekasihnya. Detak jantung Jimin terdengar menenangkan hingga membuat Yoongi benar mengantuk. Jimin kembali menghela napas. Mungkin belum saatnya ia memebiarkan Yoongi bercerita. Lagipula kondisi Yoongi masih sakit.

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya juga mengusap punggung kecil Yoongi. "Tidurlah Yoongi, aku mencintaimu." Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dan Yoongi sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya yang ingin keluar. Air matanya sudah jatuh saat Jimin mengatakan cinta padanya.

Yoongi tahu dia sudah menyakiti Jimin dengan membohonginya. Tapi tidak ada cara lain selain menyembunyikan berita tentang perjodohannya dari Jimin. Nanti jika waktunya tepat Yoongi akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jimin.

_Maafkan aku Jimin. Dan aku juga mencintaimu_.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Seokjin yang kini sedang duduk di atas pangkuannya. Seokjin terengah dan bibirnya membengkak sempurna. Namjoon mengusap bawah bibir kekasihnya itu. "Selalu membengkak setelah kucium."

Seokjin menepis tangan Namjoon yang masih berada dibibirnya. "Kau saja yang terlalu bersemangat menciumku." Namjoon terkekeh, kekasihnya ini cantik tapi sangat jutek. Seokjin segera bangun dari pangkuan Namjoon. Dia melangkah ke counter dapurnya, menuangkan dua gelas koktail. Seokjin kembali menghampiri Namjoon dan memberikan satu gelas koktailnya.

"Jelaskan padaku, kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini? Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang terlalu sibuk hingga tidak menjawab panggilanku."

Namjoon menyesap minumannya, dia menatap Seokjin yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya. "Kalau aku bilang, aku sedang berjuang demi masa depan kita. Apa kau percaya?"

Alis Seokjin terangkat satu, "Berjuang demi masa depan? Cih, perjuangan seperti apa memangnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Kau hanya harus percaya padaku. Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, Seokjin." Seokjin kembali menepis tangan Namjoon yang ingin mengelus wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya padamu, tapi kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang kau katakana sebagai berjuang demi masa depan itu. Asal kau tidak meninggalkanku dan membohongiku."

Namjoon terkekeh, "Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku, _babe_."

"Hemm, aku dengar kau sedang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Min. Apa benar?"

"Ya," Namjoon mengangguk.

"Bukankah mereka telah bercerai? Sekarang siapa yang memegang alih perusahaan?"

"Perusahaan itu terdaftar atas nama Nyonya Min. Kau pasti tahu siapa presiden perusahaan itu."

"Lalu dimana mantan suaminya itu? Apa dia tidak mendapatkan setengah atau seperempat dari saham perusahaannya?"

"Kekasihku kenapa bawel sekali?"

Namjoon mencium bibir Seokjin secepat kilat yang dihadiahi dengan pelototan dari yang punya bibir. Mungkin saat ini hanya Namjoon yang menyebut Seokjin sebagai kekasihnya. Karena memang saat ini Namjoon sedang merasakan apa itu cinta satu pihak. Sudah sangat lama sekali Namjoon memendam perasaan pada Seokjin.

Namjoon dan Seokjin bertemu pada satu pesta setahun lalu. Seokjin yang merupakan pewaris utama salah satu perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Korea, merebut hati Namjoon pada pandangan pertama. Namjoon memang orang kaya walau tidak sekaya Seokjin, dia memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengan Seokjin.

Setelah malam itu hubungan kedua berjalan lancar. Mereka kerap sekali keluar untuk makan siang bersama dan kadang pula Namjoon mengundang Seokjin untuk makan malam. Setelah kedua makin dekat Namjoon memberanikan untuk menyatakan cinta pada Seokjin. Dan jawaban yang diberikan Seokjin saat itu membuat Namjoon terguncang.

"Aku juga tertarik padamu tapi kau tahu kan tentang budaya perjodohan antar anak konglomerat Korea? Ibuku mungkin saja mau berbesan denganmu tapi ayahku? Perusahaanmu masih belum sebanding dengan perusahaanku. Bukannya aku merendahkanmu, Namjoon. Tapi ini adalah tentang bagaimana kau bisa membesarkan perusahaanmu lewat perjodohan."

Namjoon sangat terpukul dan juga merasa sangat direndahkan. Kalaupun bisa, Namjoon ingin sekali memukul Seokjin yang sudah dengan teganya berkata begitu jujur. Tapi cintanya yang terlalu besar pada Seokjin mengalahkan seluruh emosinya. Bahkan dengan senyum menawan, Namjoon berkata bahwa dia akan melakukan apapun untuk memiliki Seokjin.

Meskipun itu dengan cara paling kotor sekalipun.

"Tenang saja sayang. Setelah kerja sama sudah terjalin antar perusahaanku dan perusahaan Min itu, kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Seokjin hanya diam tak berekspresi mendengar jawaban Namjoon. Selanjutnya mereka kembali melakukan kegiatan yang sempat terputus diawal.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun saat ponsel yang entah milik siapa berdering kencang. Di sisinya Yoongi masih terlelap dengan tenang, mungkin efek obat yang beberapa jam lalu diminumnya. Dengan perlahan Jimin bergerak tanpa membangunkan Yoongi. Ternyata itu ponsel milik Yoongi yang berdering. Ada satu panggilan dari Mr. Kim. Jimin mengerutkan alis, Mr. Kim yang mana yang sedang menelepon ke ponsel Yoongi saat ini?

Tapi karena tidak ingin bersikap lancang akhirnya Jimin membiarkan saja panggilan itu hingga terputus. Baru saja akan bernajak menuju kamar mandi ponsel Yoongi kembali berbunyi. Kali ini ada satu pesan dari Mr. Kim. Jimin membuka pesan itu.

_Aku akan ke rumahmu malam ini_.

Oh, mungkin Mr. Kim itu salah satu keluarga Yoongi. Jimin kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. Hari sudah hampir malam dan dia belum sempat makan siang. Setelah mandi Jimin segera membuat makan malam. Sebenarnya hanya menghangatkan makanan yang sudah ada karena koki pribadi rumah Yoongi sudah membuatkan makan malam.

Oh ya, kalau kalian mau tahu. Yoongi memberikan perintah kepada seluruh pekerja dirumahnya untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaan Jimin disini. Atau konsekuensinya mereka akan kehilangan pekerjaan dan tidak akan mendapat pekerjaan dimana-mana.

Setelah makanan itu dihangatkan dalam microwave, Jimin segera menatanya di atas meja makan. Melirik sebentar pada jam di dinding, sudah saatnya Yoongi bangun dan meminum obatnya kembali.

Jika Jimin ingin ke kamar mereka yang berada dilantai dua dari dapur, maka dia harus menyebrangi ruang tamu. Dan saat itu Jimin mendengar suara bel rumah Yoongi berbunyi. Siapa yang datang malam-malam seperti ini? Ah, Jimin ingat. Si Mr. Kim.

Jimin segera menuju pintu, merapihkan sedikit penampilannya dan dalam hati dia sudah menyiapkan berbagai jawaban jika Mr. Kim itu bertanya siapa dirinya. Jimin terdiam melihat tamu yang datang ke rumah Yoongi. Seorang pemuda yang waktu itu juga datang ke sini bersama dengan ibu Yoongi. Pemuda yang Jimin dengar akan dijodohkan dengan Yoongi.

Dia Kim Namjoon.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Ini memang pendek ya, kan shorfict! Dan aku juga suka yang pendenk-pendek kaya Yoongi sama Woozi~~

Aku lagi pengen bikin bunda Seokjin yang sombong, angkuh, berkelas tapi tetep manis. Lol. Ini udah ada pada yang tau belum rencana apa yang disusun Namjoon disini? Kebaca ya, gampang kok ceritanya familiar banget sih :"D

Ehm, aku lagi bingung sama Bts sekarang. Temen aku heboh ngasih tau aku tentang beberapa fans kurang ajar yang nyuruh leader kita hengkang dari Bts. Aku sampe "Gila lo! Emang lo siapa berani nyuruh namjoon keluar!" sebel aja sama fans palsu kaya gitu. Aku sih nanggepinnya biasa aja tapi temen aku itu loh yang heboh! Lol! Kan jadinya kepancing juga sama dia. Ah elah :"D

Daaaannn…. Aku masih ga percaya Bangtan mau fanmeet disini. Dengan biaya yaa kalian taulah. Gila ya ketemu sama yayang aja bayarnya semahal itu. serius itu mahal banget buat aku yang cuma mahasiswa tingkat terakhir dan hanya seorang guru privat :"D

Mending duitnya ditabung buat masa depan dan menikah :"D

Yaudah sih, aku cuma mau bilang sama kalian yang akan datang diacara fanmeet Bangtan disini, tolong titip salam cinta dan sayangku buat Min Yoongi yang manis putih kaya susu dancow (kata bunda kooki) dan cheesecake.

Tadinya mau nunggu review sampe 100 baru update, tapi aku terlalu sayang sama reader aku sih *love* makasih yang udah review, follow, favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

You

Jimin. Yoongi. Namjoon. Seokjin

Romance dan sedikit dari Hurt/Comfort

Rated M

**Shortfict!**

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jimin tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Namjoon, dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dirinya benar-benar belum siap menghadapi pria yang berdiri angkuh di depannya. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan nanti? Mengenalkan diri sebagai teman Yoongi?

"Maaf, apa Yoongi ada di dalam?" Namjoon sedikit melongok ke dalam rumah. Jimin berdehem dan segera menyingkir. "Dia ada sedang tidur di kamarnya. Dia sakit."

"Yoongi sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Hanya demam biasa."

Namjoon segera masuk ke dalam tanpa memerdulikan tatapan Jimin. Tapi ia segera berbalik dan menatap Jimin dengan tajam. "Omong-omong, kau siapa? Aku baru melihatmu di sini."

"Aku… temannya Yoongi," setelah itu Jimin tidak lagi menjawab. Namjoon hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali berjalan masuk. Dia sebenarnya tahu siapa Jimin itu. Tapi ini akan menjadi rahasianya, dan jika waktunya tiba nanti, Namjoon akan mengeluarkan kartu as yang dia miliki.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggeliat pelan. Dia tidak merasakan kehadiran Jimin disampingnya. Hari sudah malam dan Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa lapar. Dia bangun dari tidurnya berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan sedikit membasuh wajahnya. Ketika Yoongi keluar, Jimin baru masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Jimin dari mana saja?" Yoongi segera memeluk Jimin.

"Aku hanya ke bawah sebentar, dan kau ada tamu"

"Tamu?" Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jimin, "Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

_Aku mengenalnya, dia Namjoon_.

"Tidak. Kurasa dia temanmu. Dia sedikit khawatir saat kukatakan kau sedang sakit."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Temannya? Siapa? Yoongi harap teman yang dimaksud Jimin bukanlah orang yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Temuilah dia," Yoongi mengangguk. Setelah kembali memeluk Jimin, Yoongi segera turun ke bawah.

.

.

.

Namjoon melihat sekeliling rumah Yoongi. Pertama kali kemari dia tidak sempat untuk melihat-lihat. Lalu matanya menemukan bingkai foto besar di atas perapian yang memuat potret keluarga Min lengkap. Yoongi masih terlihat sangat muda dalam potret tersebut. Namjoon melangkah mendekat dan tanpa sengaja ujung matanya melihat sebuah robekan kecil di sisinya.

"Kenapa terobek?"

"Namjoon…?"

Suara kecil milik Yoongi membuat Namjoon mematung. Hanya sebentar saja lalu Namjoon segera berbalik badan, memasang senyum menawannya dengan lesung pipi yang menggemaskan. "Yoongi, kudengar kau sakit?"

Yoongi duduk dengan lesu disofa dan diikuti oleh Namjoon. "Hanya demam biasa,"

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tadi. Yang kutahu kau tidak pernah mempunyai teman yang dekat?"

Yoongi agak gelagapan mendengarnya tapi secepat kilat dia mengontrol ekspresinya. Jangan sampai Namjoon terlihat curiga padanya. "Ya. Dia hanya teman biasa yang menemukanku sakit, jadi dia bermalam di sini untuk menjagaku."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku bisa menjagamu juga."

Yoongi agak risih saat Namjoon dengan perlahan mendekat padanya. Di sini tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua, Yoongi bingung ingin meminta tolong pada siapa. Tahu-tahu tangan Namjoon sudah bertengger manis dipinggang Yoongi. Yoongi berjengit kaget dan berusaha untuk melepaskan lengan Namjoon. Tapi lelaki itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Hingga wajah Namjoon semakin mendekat, Yoongi sudah bersiap untuk berteriak.

"Yoongi, kau harus meminum obatmu."

Suara dalam namun terkesan dingin itu menghentikan aksi Namjoon. Dia menggeram rendah sedangkan Yoongi berdesah lega. "Maaf Namjoon aku harus istirahat segera." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Namjoon, Yoongi segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

Namjoon menggosok dagunya lalu berdiri. Dia berhadapan dengan Jimin sekarang, dengan tatapan seolah ingin saling membunuh. "Aku tahu kau bukan hanya sekedar teman dengan Yoongi. Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku,"

"Sombong ya."

"Tapi, aku minta menjauhlah dari Yoongi_ku_."

"Yoongi-mu?" Namjoon tertawa dengan nada mengejek, "Ah, yang benar saja. Apa hakmu hingga kau mengatakan Yoongi itu milikmu?"

Tapi Jimin hanya diam tak bergeming. Dia tetap masih menghunuskan tatapan tajamnya pada Namjoon. Sebenarnya Jimin sudah sangat ingin menghajar wajah sombong pria dihadapannya ini. Untung saja Jimin datang diwaktu yang tepat, saat Namjoon akan mencium Yoongi. Dan untungnya lagi dia bisa menahan emosinya.

"Tetap sombong. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada Yoongimu yang manis itu,"

"Bedebah sialan!"

Namjoon terkekeh lalu beranjak dari rumah Yoongi. Dia sangat senang karena sudah berhasil membuat Jimin berhadapan langsung dengannya. Sayang sekali dia tidak mereka apa yang Jimin bicarakan, itu bisa menjadi senjata besar untuk menjatuhkan Yoongi nanti. Tapi masih ada cara lain agar Yoongi dan pria bernama Jimin itu jatuh dan hancur.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggigiti kukunya sedari tadi sambil mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Dia sedang gugup karena Jimin memergokinya berduaan dengan Namjoon. Dan tadi itu Yoongi bersumpah belum pernah mendengar nada mematikan dari suara Jimin.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana jika Jimin bertanya tentang Namjoon? Hingga saat ini Jimin belum tahu perihal perjodohannya dengan Namjoon.

Yoongi berjengit saat pintu kamar dibuka dari depan. Jimin kemudian muncul dengan segelas teh hangat di atas baki. "Jimin…" lirih Yoongi, "A-aku bisa jelaskan. Semua yang kaulihat itu tidak—"

"Yoongi minum teh hangat ini dulu ya,"

Yoongi terdiam saat tangan Jimin membawanya pada sisi ranjang. Dia membantu Yoongi setengah berbaring lalu menyelimutinya. Kemudian memberikan cangkir berisi teh hangat itu pada Yoongi.

"Kau masih belum sembuh total jadi harus banyak beristirahat ya."

"Tapi Jimin, kau tidak ingin aku menjelaskan apa yang kaulihat tadi?"

"Memangnya apa yang kulihat?"

Hati Yoongi mencelos, merasa sangat bersalah pada Jimin. Dan semakin bersalah karena Jimin berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi. Padahal sudah sangat jelas tadi itu suara Jimin. "Maafkan aku Jimin,"

Airmata sudah meluncur bebas dari mata sipit Yoongi. Jimin dibuat sedikit bingung dan dia hanya bisa memeluk Yoongi. Membisikan kata-kata penuh cinta agar kekasihnya ini berhenti menangis.

Jimin juga sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui. Tapi itu sama saja akan menyakiti hati Yoongi. Jimin sudah mencintai Yoongi begitu dalam dan dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Yoongi.

"Sudah menangisnya?"

Yoongi mengangguk tetapi kepalanya masih betah bersandar pada bahu Jimin. Dia masih belum bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Jimin. Rasa bersalah karena kebohongannya masih menggerogoti hatinya.

"Jimin, kautahu aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jimin diam-diam menghela napasnya. Tangannya merengkuh Yoongi lebih kuat lagi. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Yoongi."

.

.

.

Saat Namjoon masuk kedalam apartemennya, Seokjin sudah berada di sana. Dia duduk diatas sofa dengan pose sangat provokatif. Dengan segelas _wine_ ditangannya. Namjoon tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri Seokjin. Dia membelai rambutnya dan mendaratkan ciuman sensual di atas bibir Seokjin. Meski Namjoon tahu dia tidak akan dapat balasan dari ciumannya tapi, mencium Seokjin adalah hal favoritnya.

"Berusaha menggodaku dengan pose seperti itu?"

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Namjoon melepas jas mahalnya lalu menaruhnya sembarangan. Dia menggulung kemejanya hingga siku. "Aku baru saja menemui Nyonya Min untuk membicarakan bisnis kami."

"Bisnis perjodohan maksudmu?"

Namjoon terdiam, dia melirik sebentar kearah Seokjin. "Perjodohan apa maksudmu?"

Seokjin menghela napas lalu beranjak dari sofa berdiri dihadapan Namjoon, "Jangan sok bodoh! Aku sudah tahu apa rencanamu dibalik bisnis dengan keluarga Min itu! Menikahi putranya agar kau bisa memiliki hartanya kemudian menikahiku, begitu! Caramu sungguh murahan!"

"Dengar Seokjin!" Namjoon sudah memegang erat kedua bahu Seokjin hingga pria manis itu meringis, "Sudah kukatakan, aku melakukan ini semua demi kau! Aku sudah muak dipandang rendah olehmu dan keluargamu. Aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku bisa sebanding dengan derajatmu meski itu kulakukan dengan cara kotor dan murahan sekalipun!"

"Tapi tidak dengan menikahi orang lain!"

Namjoon terdiam dan Seokjin sudah menangis dihadapannya. Pegangan pada bahu Seokjin mengendur. "Aku selama ini menunggumu Namjoon. Aku menunggu agar kau bisa membuktikan kata-katamu bahwa kau akan menikahiku. Kau selalu mengatakan sedang berjuang demi masa depan kita, tapi apa? Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang kau perjuangkan, bagaimana kau melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah tahu. Aku seperti diberi harapan palsu olehmu. Padahal aku mencintaimu, tapi cintaku kau balas dengan cara yang paling rendah dan paling murahan yang pernah kutahu."

Namjoon terlihat linglung. Dia terus mengulang kata-kata Seokjin dikepalanya. Seokjin mencintainya. Selama ini Seokjin membalas cintanya tapi, benar. Dia sudah terlalu rendah untuk menerima cintanya Seokjin.

Namjoon bersimpuh dihadapan Seokjin. Menundukkan kepalanya dan merapalkan kalimat "Maafkan aku". Dan hari ini Namjoon merasa benar-benar seperti orang rendahan.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Long time…. Oke gausah basa-basi. Udah pada males kan nungguin ini author naranari yang kagak update-update. Gebukin aja gapapa kok :'D

Btw, naranari udah punya co-author. Jadi, co-author itu (sebut saja Na) dia yang bakal ngurusin akun naranari ini selama naranari sibuk dengan praktek magangnya dan juga skripsinya (yampun skripsi /lalu nangis berhari-hari/). So, bakal ada cerita baru yang bakal di posting sama co-author ini. Jadi, walaupun itu bukan cerita dari naranari asli(?) aku harap kalian tetap support co-authornya ya. Kasih review yang banyak, jadi author-author disini juga bakal kasih ff yang banyak.

**Naranari**: aku minta maaf sama kalian karna telat update. Dan aku minta maaf buat para author yang ceritanya belum sempet aku baca. Beneran aku sedih banget. Maafkeun aku yaa :"(

**Makasih untuk yang sudah read, review, follow, favorite.**

**ily**


	7. Chapter 7

You

Jimin. Yoongi. Namjoon. Seokjin

Romance dan sedikit dari Hurt/Comfort

Rated M

**Shortfict!**

.

.

.

Paginya Yoongi terbangun dengan disorentasi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik hingga peluh keringat membanjiri. Mimpi sial yang selalu menghantuinya tiap malam itu kembali muncul. Parahnya tidak hanya Jimin yang terluka tapi dirinya ikut terluka. Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sampai memimpikan hal seperti itu. apa ini karena dia belum jujur kepada Jimin?

Yoongi berusaha untuk berdiri tapi kakinya terasa lemas seperti agar-agar. Dia terjatuh lagi diatas ranjang dan gerakan itu membuat Jimin terjaga dari tidurnya. "Yoongi, ada apa?" tanya Jimin dengan suara yang masih serak. Dia melirik jam kecil diatas nakas yang menunjukan waktu masih sangat pagi.

"Ayo kembali tidur. Ini masih jam lima pagi."

Yoongi bergerak gelisah, pundaknya ikut bergetar. "Aku tidak mau tidur lagi," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Jimin segera merengkuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya dan mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Selalu seperti ini; setiap pagi Jimin selalu menemukan Yoongi yang terbangun dengan keadaan sangat kacau. Tetapi, jika ditanya mengapa Yoongi tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Tenang Yoongi ada aku disampingmu. Ayo, kita tidur lagi."

Yoongi masih menolak ajakan Jimin tapi Jimin tidak mengalah. Dan akhirnya Yoongi ikut berbaring bersama Jimin. Dengan tangan Jimin yang memeluk erat pinggang Yoongi dia bergumam, "Aku merasakan apa yang kaurasa Yoongi. Jangan dipendam sendiri, ceritakan saja padaku masalahmu. Aku ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu." Yoongi meringkuk makin dalam didada Jimin dan airmatanya tiba-tiba saja menetes. "Aku hanya… ingin mengakhiri semua ini tapi aku tidak bisa."

Jimin tertegun, apa yang ingin Yoongi akhiri. Apakah hubungan mereka yang masih rahasia? Jimin menjadi takut sekarang. Jika Yoongi benar-benar akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka lalu apakah Yoongi akan menerima perjodohannya dengan Namjoon?

"Jangan terlalu keras memikirkannya nanti kau bisa sakit. Istirahat yang cukup dan jika sudah pulih kau bisa membagi masalahmu denganku."

"Jimin kautahu, aku belum pernah berbagi dengan siapapun. Untuk kebahagiaan ataupun rasa sakitku, aku selalu menyimpannya untukku sendiri. Dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk berbagi. Aku merasa sangat asing tetapi juga dibutuhkan."

"Aku selalu membutuhkanmu Yoongi disepanjang hidupku."

Jimin mengajarkan banyak hal untuk hidup Yoongi yang dulu suram. Dia datang seolah menjadi setitik cahaya yang menerangi jalan Yoongi. Membimbing Yoongi dengan kesabaran dan kelembutan yang dia punya. Memberinya cinta yang tidak pernah Yoongi dapatkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum dengan ketenangan seperti air dan mencium kening Yoongi sangat lama. Dan entah dorongan dari mana kini setengah tubuh Jimin sudah menaungi Yoongi. Mereka bertatapan merasakan rindu yang begitu mendalam. Padahal mereka selalu bertemu setiap hari. "Aku sangat merindukanmu bahkan ketika kumenatapmu."

Dua sisi wajah Yoongi merona meski gelap Jimin bisa melihatnya. Apakah Yoongi mengizinkan Jimin untuk menyentuhnya? Kapan terakhir kali mereka berhubungan intim. Sebenarnya Jimin merasa sangat bersalah pada Yoongi.

"Bolehkah aku?"

"Cintai aku seperti yang kaumau Jimin."

.

.

.

Dipagi buta itu suara erangan kecil dan lenguhan terdengar dari arah kamar Yoongi dilantai dua. Mereka sedang berciuman panas dan panjang. Tangan Yoongi bertengger malas dileher Jimin dengan kepala yang miring ke kiri dan kanan. Lidah mereka saling melilit dan Jimin mencoba untuk mendominasi Yoongi.

"Uhmm Jimin,"

Jimin melepas ciuman mereka yang menyisakan benang air liur diantara mulutnya dengan bibir Yoongi. Yoongi tampak sangat memesona seperti biasa; dan Jimin semakin mencintainya setiap hari. "Ada apa sayang?" dia membelai disepanjang wajah Yoongi dan bibirnya kembali melumat bibir Yoongi.

"Jiminn~"

"Katakan saja,"

"Cintai aku lebih dalam"

"Dengan seluruh hidupku, Yoongi."

Jimin kembali mencium Yoongi dan tangannya membuka piyama yang Yoongi kenakan. Seluruh wangi tubuh Yoongi menguar secara alami; berbaur menjadi satu dengan aroma tubuh Jimin diudara. Menciptakan suasana semakin romantis seiring kegiatan mereka yang semakin erotis.

"Heuungg,"

Jilatan Jimin pada putting susu Yoongi membangkitkan gairah yang cukup lama tidak dia rasakan. Yoongi pun mencoba membuat Jimin sama bergairahnya dengan dirinya. Dia melepas juga piyama Jimin kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya yang hangat diatas kulit Jimin.

Yoongi melakukan gerakan sensual untuk menggoda Jimin. Dia juga sengaja menggerakan kakinya dan lututnya menyentuh batang keras Jimin. "Sayang jangan menggodaku." Kemudian Jimin melorotkan celana piyama sekaligus panty Yoongi sehingga yang terpampang dihapadannya saat ini adalah; Min Yoongi yang begitu sempurna.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan memujamu, Yoongi. Kau yang sempurna untukku."

Jimin kembali mengerjai tubuh indah Yoongi. Memberikan tanda cintanya yang begitu besar. Yoongi merasakan sensasi yang begitu panas saat bibir tebal Jimin menyentuh kulitnya. Hingga bibir sampai dipangkal perutnya, Jimin berhenti. Dia segera menanungi Yoongi lagi dan membelai wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi. Suaranya sudah mulai serak karena tidak berhenti mendesah.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mencoba ini sejak kemarin tapi aku takut kau tidak menyukainya."

Alis Yoongi berkerut, "Apa?" Jimin tampak salah tingkah, dia mengusap tengkuknya. Yoongi bahkan sampai tertawa melihatnya. "Anou… kau tahu, gaya 69?"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menjadi kikuk. Matanya melirik liar ke segala arah. Jimin mengatakannya terlalu frontal dan Yoongi tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dari lirikan matanya dia tahu kalau Jimin masih menatap padanya.

"Maaf aku terlalu lancang" Jimin kembali merunduk dan mengendus leher Yoongi hingga belakangnya. Membiarkan Yoongi terus mendesahkan namanya. Hingga saat mulut Jimin mencapai batang kemaluannya, Yoongi menghentikan kegiatan Jimin. Dia kemudia bangun dan terduduk. Jimin menatapnya tidak mengerti, "Ada apa sayang?"

"Heum… itu…"

Jimin dengan sabar menanti perkataan Yoongi. "Tawaranmu tadi mengenai… 69"

Jimin tersenyum dikulum; astaga jadi Yoongi ingin membicarakan hal ini. Akhirnya Jimin mendekati Yoongi, dia kembali membaringkan Yoongi. Jimin mengambil tempat diatas kepala Yoongi. Dia menunduk melihat wajah Yoongi yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna. Karna tepat diatas wajahnya adalah batang kesejatian Jimin, walau itu masih terbungkus dalam celananya.

"Aku bersumpah kau akan menikmati ini Yoongi. Lebih nikmat dari apapun yang pernah kaurasakan."

Kemudian Jimin membuka celananya hingga lutut. Wajah Yoongi semakin merah dan memanas melihat dengan jelas bentuk kesejatian Jimin dari bawah. Begitu besar dan berurat; Yoongi bahkan tidak yakin apakah itu akan muat didalamnya.

"Kau sudah siap sayangku?" Jimin menatapnya dengan sensual dan pancaran mata yang menyiratkan gairahnya. Yoongi mengangguk mengerti tangannya kemudian menggenggam batang Jimin. Dia mengurut sebentar batangan itu sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

Rasanya seperti Yoongi sedang mengulum permen lollipop yang sangat besar. Dan setengah batang itu tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya hingga Yoongi harus menggenggam. Suara desisan menahan nikmat terdengar dari mulut Jimin. Yoongi benar-benar memanjakan kesejatiannya.

Tidak menunggu lama lagi akhirnya Jimin ikut memanjakan kesejatian Yoongi. Dia mengulum batang Yoongi serta menjilatnya. Terus seperti itu hingga Yoongi merasa ngilu sendiri. "Uuunggg" Yoongi mengangkat kakinya hingga kepala Jimin terjepit. Tapi itu sebuah kesalahan karena Yoongi makin merasakan kenikmatan dari mulut Jimin di kesejatiannya.

Bunyi kecipak yang tercipta bersahutan oleh desahan Yoongi. Dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan kenikmatan itu hingga batang Jimin didalam mulutnya dikeluarkan begitu saja. "Aaaannggg~" Kepala Yoongi mendongak dan mulutunya terbuka. Tangannya sibuk melilitkan seprai. Jimin benar-benar mengerjainya.

Dia sengaja menggigit kulit kemaluan Yoongi dengan giginya. Gerakannya sangat lembut dan sangat menyiksa Yoongi. Lidahnya menjilat seluruh permukaan batang Yoongi hingga ke kedua bola kembarnya.

"Jiimiinhhh sudaaahh akuuuh aaaawwwww" Jimin tidak sengaja menggigit kemaluan Yoongi cukup kencang hingga si empunya meringis ngilu. Yoongi sudah merasa lilitan dari dalam perutnya dan dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Maka begitu Jimin melumat seluruh kemaluan Yoongi; dia mengeluarkan cairan semennya.

"Ooouuhhhhh"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Nikmat sekali bukan?"

Yoongi mengatur napasnya yang masih memburu akibat euforia yang dia rasakan saat orgasme datang menjemput. Seluruh tubuhnya dan tubuh Jimin dibanjiri keringat. Jimin kembali menaungi tubuh Yoongi dan dia membalik tubuhnya. Yoongi sudah akan tidur kembali ketika bibir Jimin menciumi kulit punggungnya.

"Aku lelah Jimin."

"Kita belum masuk ke inti sayang. Kau tidak akan melewatkan ini bukan?"

Yoongi ingin membalikan badannya namun ditahan oleh Jimin. "Biarkan aku mengeksplorasimu lebih jauh Yoongi." Akhirnya Yoongi hanya membiarkan Jimin melakukan apapun padanya. Dan Yoongi bisa merasakan ereksi Jimin tepat didepan lubang analnya. "Jangan katakana kau ingin masuk dari sana?"

"Kita butuh sesuatu yang baru saat bercinta supaya tidak bosan."

"Tapi aaanngggg… Jimmhhh itu ssakiiitt"

"Tahan sebentar ssshhh~ ini sungguh ssempit!"

"Aaahhhnggg"

Kemaluan Jimin masuk dengan sempurna kedalam lubang anal Yoongi. Rasanya sangat menakjubkan setelah beberapa hari tidak lagi merasakan kehangatan lubang Yoongi. Yang ini dua kali lebih nikmat. Dengan kedua lengannya yang ia taruh disamping tubuh Yoongi; Jimin menumpu berat tubuhnya. Mereka berdua kembali bernapas cepat. Saat Yoongi memberi tanda dia siap, Jimin menarik kembali batangnya hingga menyisakan sedikit didalam lubang Yoongi.

"Ooouuh"

Kegiatan masuk dan keluar akhirnya terjadi. Tubuh mereka berdua terhentak keras diatas ranjang. Yoongi melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan menggigit bantal. Ternyata bersenggama lewat lubang anal lebih menyakitkan tapi begitu nikmat terasa. Kepala Yoongi hingga pusing. Gelombang orgasme kembali datang dan kini Yoongi menikmati puncaknya bersama dengan Jimin.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi mereka menyelesaikan kegiatan panas mereka. Yoongi sudah jatuh terlungkup dengan punggung yang penuh bercak bekas ciuman Jimin. Setelah bercinta dengan hebat tadi dia merasa sangat bebas dan bahagia. Jimin memang mengambil seluruh rasa takut dan cemasnya.

Jimin sendiri merasa begitu terpuaskan dengan percintaannya kali ini. Dia memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang sudah terlelap; melingkarkan lengannya dari punggung menuju dada Yoongi. Seks dipagi hari memang membuat mood kembali naik. Jimin menciumi belakang kepala Yoongi.

"Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini Yoongi? Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakannya padaku." Airmata Jimin tiba-tiba saja jatuh tanpa ia minta. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali melihat Yoongi yang belum mau berterus terang padanya. Dan soal perkataan Yoongi yang ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin direncanakan Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi, apapun yang terjadi nanti aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepasmu."

.

.

.

Tiga koper besar sudah berjejer rapih ditengah ruangan. Koper-koper itu memisahkan dua orang yang sedang berdiri saling berhadapan. Seokjin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada menatap angkuh Namjoon yang menunduk. Pagi ini Seokjin berencana akan pergi dari apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Namjoon. Keputusannya meninggalkan Namjoon sudah bulat; dia merasa dipermainkan oleh pemuda yang mulai dia cintai ini.

"Kau masih punya waktu sepuluh menit sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari sini."

"Seokjin kumohon, mengertilah aku"

"Apa yang harus kumengerti darimu?! Kau pikir kau siapa mempermainkanku dengan cara rendahan seperti itu! kau seharusnya tahu siapa aku!"

"Aku tahu Seokjin, aku tahu!"

Seokjin sempat terhenyak mendengar bentakan Namjoon dan sebagian hatinya berdenyut ngilu. Tapi ia segera mengendalikan ekspresinya. "Kau boleh menyebutku rendahan. Tapi aku minta cobalah bertahan sedikit saja. Sampai aku bisa mendapatkan perusahaan Min, dan kau boleh pergi dari."

"Kau bajingan sialan!" Bibir Seokjin bergetar hebat. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menangis tapi mendengar Namjoon yang memintanya bertahan demi obsesinya itu membuatnya sakit hati. "Tidakkah, tidakkah kau memintaku bertahan saja?"

Namjoon sedikit mendongak, menatap tidak mengerti pada Seokjin. "Bukan untuk mendapatkan perusahaan itu. Tapi… bisakah kau memintaku bertahan karena kau mencintaiku?" Air mata Seokjin tidak bisa terbendung lagi. "Bukankah… bukankah kau bilang mencintaiku?"

"Kim Seokjin,"

"Mintalah aku bertahan karena kau mencintaiku Namjoon."

Namjoon dengan segera berlari dan merengkuh tubuh Seokjin dalam pelukannya. Dia mengecup kepala Seokjin berkali-kali. Sedangkan Seokjin kembali menangis dengan tersedu. Dia sudah mengungkapkannya pada Namjoon. Dia tidak ingin pergi dari Namjoon. Dia tidak mau Namjoon memintanya pergi.

"Aku percaya suatu saat nanti kau akan membalas cintaku tapi aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba." Seokjin menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Namjoon, "Kau membuatku mencintaimu Namjoon."

To becontinued

.

.

.

Hai, ini naranari~

Semoga ini menjadi sedikit hiburan buat yang engga nonton BTS FM :")

Tenang aku juga engga nonton kok :"D

Btw, duuuh NCnya gagal anet. Sumpah gakuku ganana deh tapi semoga ini berkesan yaa…

Dan… makasih buat our precious baby Bangtan yang udah mau dateng ke Jakarta yang panas dan macet ini. Jangan kapok dan semoga bisa balik lagi yaa tapi jangan cepet-cepet nunggu aku ngumpulin uang dulu :"D

Terakhir, makasih yang sudah review, follow, favorite.


	8. Chapter 8

**You**

Jimin. Yoongi. Namjoon. Seokjin

Romance dan sedikit dari Hurt/Comfort

Rated M

**Shortfict!**

**Do Not Plagiarize!**

.

.

"Jadi, Namjoon, kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan Yoongi?" Nyonya Min menyilangkan kakinya sambil mengadahkan cangkir I yang berada di tangannya. Pakaiannya sangat berkelas, cara duduknya pun menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah wanita konglomerat; anggun dan intimidatif. Namjoon tersenyum singkat, "Aku belum bertemu lagi setelah kencan buta yang waktu itu anda rencanakan. Maaf eommonim." Nyonya Min mengangguk sekilas, menyeruput sedikit I hijaunya kemudian menaruh kembali cangkir itu diatas meja. "Tidak apa. Tidak selalu bertemu pun kalian tetap akan melangsungkan pernikahan." Namjoon tersenyum singkat lagi.

"Kalau boleh tahu," Namjoon memfokuskan matanya pada Nyonya Min, "Kenapa anda ingin sekali Yoongi menikah denganku. Yoongi itu anakmu satau-satu dan aku yakin sangat berharga untukmu; kenapa kau menikahkan anak berhargamu dengan seorang pria _sepertiku_. Anda bahkan tahu kalau aku tidak sekaya anda." Nyonya Min tertawa kecil; dan menutup mulutnya khas wanita konglomerat. "Ya. Aku tahu kau pasti akan bertanya seperti itu."

"Jadi begini Kim Namjoon. Aku tahu kau bukan anak orang kaya, tapi kau mempunyai kemampuan dalam dunia bisnis. Dan aku minta maaf, sebelumnya aku sudah mencari data dan profilmu. Yang kulihat kau selalu berkualitas bahkan sejak kau sekolah." Nyonya Min membawa pandangannya pada kaca besar yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan Sungai Han; dia seakan sedang menerawang. "Aku hanya tidak ingin putra kesayanganku mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang buruk. Dilihat dari pengalaman rumah tanggaku yang hancur, aku tidak ingin Yoongi juga mengalaminya."

Nyonya Min meski tidak pernah memperlihatkan kasih sayangnya pada Yoongi, tapi dia selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Bagaimana pun Yoong menjadi satu-satu harta yang sangat berharga ala mini dengan seluruh uang dan kekayaan yang dimilikinya. Nyonya Min tersenyum pedih mengingat kesedihan putranya ketika dia dan mantan suaminya bercerai. Yoongi itu meski terlihat kejam namun dia adalah lelaki yang rapuh. Sejak kecil tidak pernah merasakan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir eommonim. Aku pasti bisa membahagiakan Yoongi." Nyonya Min menengok ke Namjoon, dia tersenyum; memberikan seluruh harapannya untuk Yoongi pada pria didepannya.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap layar ponselnya sejak duapuluh menit yang lalu. Ada pesan dari ibunya, dia diminta untuk datang kerumah ibunya untuk membicarakan pernikahannya. Namjoon juga ada disana. Apa yang harus dilakukan Yoongi sekarang? Apakah dia harus berbicara dengan Jimin bahwa ibunya ingin bertemu? Tapi kalau dia berbicara dengan Jimin pasti rahasia yang selama ini dia simpan akan terbongkar meski sedikit.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yoongi kembali ala mini; ada nama ibunya dilayar ponsel. Dengan berat hati Yoongi mengangkat panggilan itu. "Yoongi, cepat kemari. Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi." Yoongi menghela napas lelahnya, dia memijat keningnya. "Ibu, aku tidak ingin datang." Tidak ada jawaban dari ibunya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan. Tapi kemudian dia mendengar lagi suara ibunya. "Baiklah."

Dan sambungan terputus.

Yoongi menghela napas sekali lagi. Dia menaruh ponselnya diatas kasur berseprai putih dan mancari Jimin. Kekasihnya itu tidak terlihat sejak tadi siang. Lalu telinga Yoongi mendengar suara gemericik air yang berasalah dari kamar mandi di kamarnya. Mungkin Jimin disana, Yoongi akhirnya menyusul Jimin kesana.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang berpikir dibawah guyuran _shower_. Air dingin itu menyentuh langsung kulit Jimin tapi dia mengabaikannya. Kepalanya dipenuhi hal-hal yang sulit sekali dia bayangkan, mungkin air dingin ini bisa sedikit merilekskan pikirannya. Jimin mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dia tahu pasti Yoongi yang datang. Jimin masih bergeming dibawah _shower_.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat Jimin yang terdiam dibawah guyuran shower. Dia melngkah mendekat sembari melepaskan pakaiannya. Tangan Yoongi langsung melingkari pinggang Jimin begitu dia sampai dibelakang Jimin. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap Jimin. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan dingin disaat yang bersamaan. Guyuran air yang turun membasahi tubuhnya seolah ikut melunturkan bebannya. Ditambah Jimin yang menggenggam tangannya, Yoongi semakin nyaman dibuat.

Tanpa berkata Jimin menarik Yoongi menghadapnya, dia menatap langsung pada mata sayu Yoongi yang terlihat semakin cantik. Pria rapuh ini siapa yang tega meninggalkannya sendirian? Tidak untuk Jimin. Tapi, perkataan _pria itu_ menohok tepat dihati Jimin. Apa dia sanggup untuk menjamin hidupnya Yoongi?

Tangan Jimin mengelus kepala belakang Yoongi yang otomatis langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Jimin. Jimin juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Yoongi. Mereka saling bersandar; mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan. Dibawah guyuran air dingin itu mereka saling berbagi keresahan yang hanya diri mereka sendiri yang tahu.

_Yoongi, apapun yang terjadi, jangan menahanku_.

_Jimin, tetaplah disampingku. Apapun yang terjadi_.

.

.

.

.

Jadi Namjoon sudah mengerti alasan dibalik ibunya Yoongi memaksa mereka menikah. Hati Namjoon sedikit kasihan pada masa lalu Yoongi yang begitu terpuruk akibat perceraian kedua orangtuanya. Dan dia merasa sangat jahat karna menggunakan masa lalu Yoongi untuk kepentingan dirinya.

Dia tersenyum tipis, menggenggam erat cangkir kopi yang berada dalam tangannya. Sedikit lagi, hingga waktu penentuan tiba dan Namjoon akan menjadi orang jahat seutuhnya. Bayangan masa depan yang cerah menanti dalam angannya. Juga Kim Seokjin, pria yang dicintainya akan segera takluk padanya. Bukankah ini terlalu mudah untuk orang miskin macam Namjoon tiba-tiba menjadi seorang milyader?

Tidak jika itu Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin mengambil alih cangkir yang berada ditangan Namjoon kemudian mencium bibir prianya. Rasa pahit dari kopi hitam masih terasa dibibir Namjoon. Dia melepas ciumannya—dan mendapat protes dari Namjoon—lalu mengelus permukaan wajah kekasihnya. "Namjoon-ku sedang berbahagia?"

Namjoon tertawa seraya melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Seokjin dengan sensual. "Apa aku mudah dibaca?" Seokjin mengangguk, "Kau seperti buku yang terbuka."

"Kalau begitu aku butuh belajar ala m."

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu senang."

"Hum," Namjoon membawa Seokjin duduk disofa tunggal dekat jendela; dengan dia yang memangku Seokjin. "Minggu depan ada rapat pemegang saham sekaligus, Nyonya Min akan mengumumkan ahli warisnya."

"Wow, apakah itu Min Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin dengan antusias. Dijawab oleh Namjoon dengan anggukan kepala, "Kubilang kau harus sedikit bersabar sebelum aku memenangkan permainan ini."

Seokjin tertawa malu, tangannya dia kalungkan pada leher Namjoon. "Kau memang hebat sayangku."

"Benar! Setalah aku mendapatkan Yoongi dan setengah dari saham miliknya. Aku akan mencampakkan pria itu." Namjoon menoleh pada Seokjin dan tersenyum genit, "Kemudian kita berdua akan menguasai harta milik Yoongi." Seokjin terenyum licik mendengar rencana Namjoon. Kemudian menyambut ciuman bibir dari kekasihnya yang menggairahkan.

.

.

.

.

"Direktur Oh, bagaimana laporannya?" Nyonya Min menutup _iPad_nya, dia alihkan perhatiannya pada Direktur Oh yang sudah berdiri di depannya sembari menenteng sebuah berkas. "Sesuai dengan yang anda minta, Nyonya."

Nyonya Min tersenyum dan mengambil berkas itu. Dia membaca dengan seksama semua informasi yang tertulis di dalamnya. Hingga keningnya berkerut melihat sesuatu yang mengganjal. "Kim Seokjin?" Nyonya Min memandang Direktur Oh, "Maksudmu Kim Seokjin anak dari Kim Young Won?" Direktur Oh mengangguk.

Nyonya Min tersenyum tipis. Apakah ada rahasia lain yang belum dia ketahui tentang Kim Namjoon?

"Nyonya," Direktur Oh berbisik. Dia menatap takut-takut pada wanita berkuasa di depannya yang angkuh. "Itu… apa kau yakin akan melanjutkan rencanamu? Kim Namjoon mengkhianatimu. Dia berkencan dengan Kim Seokjin itu." Nyonya Min malah tertawa mendengarnya. "Kenapa aku harus menghentikan rencanaku sendiri? Direktur Oh kalau kau tidak lupa, semua rencana ini juga gagasan darimu."

Direktur Oh terhenyak, "I, iya. Saya mengerti Nyonya. Maafkan saya."

Nyonya Min meminum kopi hitamnya, "Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Ibunya Kim Namjoo seharusnya tahu apa konsekuensi jika berurusan denganku. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menyentuhnya karena perlindungan dari mantan suamiku, tapi bukan berarti aku juga tidak bisa menyentuh anak lelaki kesayangannya."

Keringat dingin muncul dari pelipis Direktur Oh melihat ketuanya begitu dingin dan licik. "Tapi Nyonya… Kim Namjoon memiliki hubungan dengan Kim Seokjin. Apa kau, tidak takut?"

"Aku tidak takut pada apa pun. Segera siapkan untuk rapat pemegang saham. Dan jangan biarkan anakku pergi kemana pun hingga seminggu ke depan."

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin baru saja duduk di sebuah kafe sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat _ID Caller_. "Iya ini aku. Baiklah, tolong simpan _file_ itu di laptopku. Oh, kirim saja lewat _e-mail_. Ya, terima kasih kembali."

Tepat saat Seokjin menutup panggilannya, ada seorang pria datang kepadanya. Seokjin tersenyum dan mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk. "Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya."

"Direktur Oh."

.

.

.

"Jadi, Nyonya Min sengaja untuk menikahkan Namjoon dan Yoongi. Hanya untuk membalas dendam?"

"Benar, Tuan Muda."

Seokjin menghela napasnya, dia ingin sekali tertawa tapi juga merasa kasihan pada Namjoon. "Wanita tua itu benar-benar. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan seluruh informasinya?"

Direktur Oh mengangguk, "Ya. Dan minggu depan adalah hari rapat pemegang saham. Dan kudengar tepat hari itu Nyonya Min akan mewariskan hartanya pada Yoongi." Seokjin tersenyum. "Dan hari itu juga Namjoon dan Yoongi akan bertunangan."

Mata Seokjin membesar. Seminggu lagi Namjoon dan Yoongi akan bertunangan, tapi kenapa Namjoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. "Tetap berikan aku informasinya. Aku punya rencana besar yang akan mempermalukan wanita tua itu."

"Tuan Muda, jangan katakan kau akan datang pada rapat pemegang saham."

"Benar sekali. Aku akan menghentikan pertunangan mereka."

Direktur Oh memajukan sedikit tubuhnya, "Tuan Muda, kumohon jangan gegabah. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana Tuan Muda dan Namjoon? Bukankah kalian akan mengambil alih saham dan harta milik Yoongi?"

Seokjin ingin membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Direktur Oh. Tapi setelah mendengar kalau Namjoon akan benar-benar menikah dengan Yoongi membuatnya berang. Persetan dengan segala rencananya. Dia hanya ingin Namjoon_nya_ kembali.

"Direktur Oh, tolong jangan katakan apa pun pada Namjoon. Hal ini biar aku yang mengurusi."

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dari Yoongi dan Jimin, dan itu cukup jelas terlihat. Mereka berdua saling diam sejak sore tadi. Meski pun keduanya tetap bermesraan seperti biasanya, tetapi tidak ada kata yang menemani mereka. Semuanya sepi dan suram.

Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Saat keduanya sudah berada di atas ranjang mereka. Sepi masih menemani. Yoongi adalah orang yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan itu. Dia mengikis jarak dengan Jimin; merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jimin. Pria yang satu lagi menerima pelukan dari Yoongi. Mengukung tubuh kekasihnya seakan melindungi dari apa pun.

"Jimin, kau aneh sekali hari ini." Kata Yoongi yang suaranya teredam oleh dada Jimin.

"Kau juga aneh sayangku." Balas Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum dan makin merapatkan pelukannya. Demi dewa matahari, Yoongi semakin mencintai pria dalam pelukannya ini. Hidup memang berotasi; dulu Jimin adalah orang yang paling dibencinya, tapi sekarang Yoongi bahkan tidak sanggup jika Jimin tidak ada disekitarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi begitu mencintainya? Dia bahkan sampai berpikir apa yang dicintai Yoongi dari dirinya? Jimin miskin, tidak memiliki apa-apa dan juga dia bukan dari keturunan orang kaya. Selalu itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya tiap kali Yoongi mengatakan cinta padanya. Tapi, sebesar apa pun Jimin berpikir, sebesar itulah dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Yoongi.

Sampai akhirnya _pria itu_ mengatakan hal yang benar-benar tidak bisa Jimin bayangkan.

"Jimin, kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?"

Jimin mengelus rambut Yoongi dan mengecupnya. Untuk saat ini biarkan dia mencintai Yoongi. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Yoongi tersenyum sendu. Dia mendongak pada Jimin dan menatap matanya. Tangannya mengelus permukaan wajah Jimin hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Untuk malam ini, biarkan mereka saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki sebuah _coffee bar _dengan terburu-buru. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan matanya menangkap lambaian dari seorang pria muda di sudut ruangan. Yoongi menghampiri pria tersebut. Dia tidak mengenal sama sekali pria di depannya ini. Wajahnya sangat rupawan dan terlihat sekali dia orang kaya. Mungkin seorang _chaebol_.

"Aku Min Yoongi. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Pria itu tersenyum, mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk duduk. "Aku juga belum menunggu lama. Perkenalkan aku Kim Seokjin." Yoongi menyerngit samar mendengar namanya.

"Dan aku adalah kekasih Kim Namjoon."

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

Cuma mau tanya apa kabar kalian setelah aku tinggalin cukup lama? :")

Yang masih nagih ff lain sabar bentar ya. Aku mau tamatin ff ini dulu. Baru tamatin ff yang lain. Habis itu udah.

Makasih sama yang masih mau review ff ini nanti. Sekarang gue udah gak mikirin lagi reviewan yang penting kalian terhibur, ya kan~ apalagi minyoon moment lagi bertebaran kaya debu di era Run ini. Aku sampe sakit liatnya hahahaha

See you soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**You**

Jimin. Yoongi. Namjoon. Seokjin

Romance dan sedikit dari Hurt/Comfort

Rated M

**Shortfict!**

**Do Not Plagiarize!**

.

.

.

"Aku tahu pasti kau sangat bingung dengan kedatanganku kemari," Seokjin menyesap minumannya, "Aku memang sengaja mengundangmu datang."

"Apa aku mengenalmu? Atau aku pernah membuat masalah denganmu di masa lalu?" Seokjin tertawa renyah, lelaki didepannya ini benar-benar lugu. Dia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi pada hidupnya seminggu ke depan. Seokjin berdehem, "Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya hingga aku mengundangmu kemari."

Yoongi menyerngit, "Jadi apa?" dia mulai defensif; mengantisipasi dirinya untuk mendengar apapun yang nanti akan dikatakan oleh Seokjin. Dan entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah suatu hal yang buruk. Yoongi masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Tolong batalkan pertunanganmu dengan Namjoon." Seokjin meminta dengan suara halus yang bagi Yoongi terdengar seperti nada memerintah yang absolut. "Apa alasanmu hingga menyuruhu membatalkan pertunanganku." Yoongi agak meninggikan suaranya. Pria ini benar-benar tidak tahu sopan-santun. Siapa dia hingga berani berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"Banyak alasan, Min Yoongi. Kau ingin mendengar yang mana?"

"Jangan main-main denganku, Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin menggeleng dan tertawa, menganggap bentakan Yoongi semacam candaan. Baiklah, sepertinya Seokjin harus berhenti bermain-main sekarang. "Apa kau tahu kenapa ibumu yang terhormat itu sangat menginginkan kau menikah dengan Namjoon? Kau pernah bertanya sebeumnya?" Yoongi menyerngit, "Ah! Dari wajahmu sepertinya kau belum bertanya ya?"

"Memangnya kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tahu semuanya?"

_Semuanya_.

Seokjin membenarkan duduknya, dia memasang wajah seserius mungkin. "Ibumu itu wanita yang licik. Dia menggunakanmu untuk kepentingan dirinya. Aku tahu ibumu sudah bercerai dari ayahmu dan aku tahu, apa yang membuat keduanya bercerai. Kau pastinya juga sudah tahu, kan? Tapi bukankah kau penasaran siapa wanita yang sudah menjadi orang ketiga diantara kedua orangtuamu?"

"Siapa?" tanya Yoongi mulai takut dengan kebenaran yang ada. Selama ini dia diam tidak bertanya tentang perceraian kedua orangtuanya. Trauma dan rasa sakitnya mengalahkan semua penasarannya.

"Wanita itu ibunya Namjoon."

"Maaf?"

Seokjin tersenyum pahit. Sekuat tenaga dia tidak meluapkan emosinya di depan Yoongi. Kenangan pahit yang menimpa keluarga Namjoon masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana pria yang ia cintai seluruh hidupnya hancur tidak bersisa. Ibunya yang menjadi wanita simpanan seorang pengusaha kaya, ayahnya yang patah hati hingga kabur hilang entah kemana. Namjoon harus membanting tulang untuk melanjutkan hidup; kerja apa saja yang bisa menghasilkan beberapa won untuk makan.

Saat itu Seokjin sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Namjoon. Tetapi lelaki itu menolaknya. Dia sudah tidak memiliki wajah lagi untuk berhadapan dengan dunia. Keluarganya menghancurkannya bahkan ketika Namjoon masih sangat muda. Tapi Seokjin mencintai Namjoon dengan seluruh jiwanya, dia terus berusaha membantu Namjoon tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia meminta ayahnya untuk memberikan Namjoon beasiswa hingga lulus kuliah, menempatkannya dalam pekerjaan yang menjanjikan ketika Namjoon melamar kerja. Seokjin terus memberikan kemudahan untuk Namjoon hingga lelaki itu sukses seperti sekarang.

Sampai saat mereka akhirnya bertemu, Namjoon langsung menyukai Seokjin. Tapi Seokjin hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengan Namjoon. Dia sengaja tidak mengubris setiap pernyataan cinta dari Namjoon; hanya untuk mengetahui sekeras apa dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Tapi ternyata Seokjin tidak bisa menahan lagi seluruh rasa cintanya, dia mengalah pada ego dan mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai Namjoon.

Setelah seluruh perjuangannya dan mendapat cinta dari Namjoon, wanita licik itu kemudian datang dan ingin menghancurkan segalanya. Segalanya yang sudah Seokjin susun dengan baik. Tidak. Seokjin tidak akan diam saja melihat Nyonya Min yang akan menghancurkan Namjoon_nya_ untuk yang kedua kali.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ibunya Namjoon? Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Pandangan Yoongi linglung; antara bingung dan ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini secepatnya. Suhu udara meningkat padahal Yoongi sedang di dalam ruangan, ditambah sedang hujan deras di luar. Firasat Yoongi menjadi tidak enak dan nama Jimin terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya.

"Aku memohon padamu untuk membatalkan pertunanganmu. Aku mencintai Namjoon dan tidak ingin pria yang aku cintai kembali hancur." Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata cantik Seokjin. Jantung Yoongi mencelos begitu saja; seolah merasakan sakit hati yang dirasakan Seokjin. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pendanganmu terhadap ibumu, tapi Yoongi, dia adalah wanita yang kejam. Dia menceraikan ayahmu tanpa memberikan sedikitpun harta dan saham yang dimilikinya. Dia melarang ayahmu dan ibu Namjoon tinggal disini. Dia menghancurkan keluarga Namjoon dan sekarang dia ingin menghancurkan Namjoon lagi."

_Tidak! Ibuku bukan wanita yang kejam!_

"Yoongi, kau pasti memiliki orang yang kaucintai. Aku sedang berjuang untuknya."

Kepala Yoongi mendadak pening, perutnya mual. Dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Yoongi bangun dengan linglung dan langsung keluar dari coffe bar meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih tersedu melihat dirinya pergi.

.

.

.

Hujan deras masih membasahi kota Seoul. Jimin menutup tirai jendela kamarnya, menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Yoongi belum kembali sejak siang tadi. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Jimin mencemaskannya. Tidak biasanya Yoongi tidak memberi kabar. Mau dicari pun Jimin tidak tahu kemana dia pergi. Lagipula kalau Jimin berkeliaran terus-menerus, bisa-bisa suruhan ibu Yoongi akan mengetahui keberadaannya, dan itu tidak baik untuk keselamatan Yoongi.

Hingga satu jam berikutnya Yoongi belum juga datang. Kecemasan Jimin semakin menumpuk. Tubuh Yoongi itu ringkih, dia tidak bisa terkena hujan karena dia bisa demam hingga berhari-hari. Atau dia sedang bersama Namjoon?

Namjoon. Mendengar namanya Jimin jadi teringat perbincangannya dengan Namjoon beberapa waktu lalu. Saat Yoongi sakit dan Namjoon datang menjenguknya. Saat itu Jimin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman Yoongi.

Dan yang tidak terduga adalah Namjoon mengetahui siapa dirinya. "_Kau Park Jimin kan, kekasih Yoongi?_"

"_Darimana kau tahu?_" balas Jimin dengan sarkas. Namjoon tertawa renyah mendengarnya, "_Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Aku bisa menemukan informasinya dengan mudah, jadi jangan macam-macam padaku_." Tapi Jimin tidak gentar pada Namjoon, dia tetap menantangnya. Jimin tahu Namjoon mempunyai niat buruk pada Yoongi; Jimin hanya merasakan firasat itu.

"_Kusarankan padamu, Park Jimin, tinggalkan Yoongi. Dia adalah harta yang paling berharga untuk ibunya, kau tahu itu. Jika Yoongi masih denganmu, apa kau menjamin kehidupannya?_" mata Jimin terbelalak. "_Yoongi sudah bergelimang harta sejak masih kecil. Dia harus menikah dengan seorang yang derajatnya sama dengannya. Bukan dengan dirimu yang hanya kaum rendah. Apa yang akan dilakukan ibu Yoongi jika dia tahu anaknya sudah mencintai orang yang sangat salah._"

Kata-kata itu terus membayangi pikirannya akhir-akhirnya, membuatnya galau dan bimbang. Dia mencintai Yoongi, sangat mencintainya. Tapi benar kata Namjoon, apa dia bisa menjamin kehidupan Yoongi? Jimin sadar dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa dibanding Namjoon.

Haruskah Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi?

Kemudian pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan Yoongi berada disana. Wajahnya sayu dan matanya sedikit membengkak. Dia berjalan terhuyung kearah Jimin. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya sudah kembali walau dalam keadaan kacau. Tapi Jimin tidak akan bertanya mengapa, dia tidak ingin tambah menyakiti Yoongi.

Ketika sudah dekat Yoongi langsung menubrukkan badannya pada tubuh Jimin. Mendesah pelan karena merasakan kehangatan yang sudah sangat dia hafal. Mencari kenyamanan dan kekuatan dari tubuh bidang Jimin. Menyampaikan semua keresahan dan membagi kebimbangannya. Yoongi menangis lagi didada Jimin.

Yang tanpa Yoongi tahu Jimin juga menangis. Semua kisah ini seperti benang kusut; begitu rumit bahkan untuk mencari ujung benang untuk melerainya. Inikah yang disebut berjuang demi cinta? Apa harus sesakit ini?

To be continued

.

.

.

I own this story, jadi terserah gue mau panjang atau pendek ceritanya. WKWKWKWK.

Napa?! Mau protes?! Silahkan pm.

DUH, aku mah gak bisa galak. Jatuhnya malah ngakak.

Okelah yang penting ff ini masih mau dilanjutin kan sama naranari. Banyak penjelasan disini, tapi ini baru setengahnya. Yang kemarin ngeh Jimin selalu bilang 'pria itu' ya si Namjoon. Tapi gak ada yang ngeh/? Iyalah ceritanya gak jelas gini.

Masih banyak rahasia yang belum kebongkar. Jadi kalo naranari update ff ini langsung dibaca kalo emang penasaran.

Thanks for followers, favoriters, reviewers.

See you.

©naranari. 2016


	10. Chapter 10

**You**

**Shortfict!**

**Do Not Plagiarize!**

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika hari ulang tahun Yoongi tiba, dan juga hari dimana dia akan dinobatkan menjadi ahli waris dari Min Corp., Yoongi sudah menyiapkan banyak hal. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk membantu Seokjin, lagipula Yoongi memang berniat untuk membatalkan rencana pernikahannya dengan Namjoon. Pagi-pagi sekali dia harus pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Bicara tentang Jimin, lelaki itu sedikit berbeda beberapa hari ini. Ia lebih banyak diam dan terlihat berpikir keras. Tapi saat ditanya keadaannya maka "Tidak apa-apa" adalah jawabannya.

Perasaan cemas terus menggelayuti diri Yoongi sejak keluar rumah hingga sampai di kantor. Bagaimana jika rencananya—bersama Seokjin gagal? Bagaimana jika ibunya tetap akan menikahkannya dengan Namjoon walau sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kata Seokjin ibunya itu wanita yang kejam bukan? Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Ruang rapat di gedung itu sudah terisi dengan orang-orang penting, beberapa jajaran direksi perusahaannya dan perusahaan lain yang berkerja-sama dengannya. Ibu Yoongi duduk di paling ujung ruangan; dia satu-satunya wanita dalam ruangan itu. Namjoon juga sudah duduk di kursinya. Senyumnya penuh percaya diri karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Min.

Yoongi berhenti di depan pintu ruang rapat. Dia mengambil nafas sebentar, melihat sekeliling dan begitu mendapati Seokjin, dia menganggukan kepalanya. Begitu Yoongi masuk seluruh orang berdiri menyambutnya, kecuali sang ibu. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Yoongi menampakkan wajah di depan para kolega bisnis ibunya. Karena selama ini Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak terlihat dan tidak turun tangan langsung.

Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti pada Yoongi tapi kemudian mata terbelalak saat melihat Seokjin berdiri di belakang tubuh Yoongi. Mimiknya menuntut penjelasan pada Seokjin, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tenang Seokjin.

"Silahkan duduk," seluruh orang termasuk Yoongi segera mengambil tempat duduk begitu dipersilahkan, "Perkenalkan putra tunggalku, Min Yoongi." Yoongi sedikit menundukkan kepala, yang lainnya melakukan hal yang sama. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, rapat kali ini akan membahas ahli waris untuk perusahaan ini. Dan di sini sudah ada anakku yang akan—"

"Ibu, bisa aku bicara sebentar?" Yoongi menginterupsi. Ibu Yoongi menilik tidak suka pada anaknya kemudian dia berdehem kecil, "Silahkan. Dan kuharap kau tidak terlalu lama bicara." Yoongi tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Dia mulai berdiri dari kursinya menatap seluruh mata yang ada di ruangan itu termasuk Namjoon. Dia menghela nafasnya mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang ada di dirinya.

"Sebelumnya aku akan minta maaf pada ibuku karena aku menolak menjadi ahli waris dan juga menolak pernikahan dengan Kim Namjoon."

Semua orang terkesiap. Suara tarikan nafas seolah mengancam hidup. Ketegangan sangat terasa dalam ruangan ini. Tak terkecuali Namjoon dan Ibu Yoongi, mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling kaget dengan pemberitahuan Yoongi. Bahkan Namjoon sudah berdiri juga, menatap tidak percaya pada Yoongi. Tersirat kebingungan dan kemarahan dalam matanya.

Sedangkan Ibu Yoongi sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia hanya diam menatap lurus ke depan. Tapi semua tahu wanita itu sedang memendam kemarahannya. Hingga beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan Seokjin sendiri dalam hatinya takut dengan suasana seperti ini. Dia tidak menyangka Yoongi akan membeberkan semuanya bahkan ketika rapat belum di mulai.

.

.

.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lelah. Setelah semalaman berpikir keras dia akhirnya sudah memutuskan. Jimin akan pergi dari sini; dari kehidupan Yoongi. Apa yang dikatakan Namjoon tempo hari benar adanya. Jimin bukanlah siapa-siapa, dia tidak memiliki harta yang melimpah untuk membahagiakan Yoongi. Jimin juga sadar selama ini dia hanya menggantungkan hidupnya pada Yoongi. Lelaki yang awalnya terlihat kejam tapi sebenarnya menyimpan luka di dalamnya. Jimin tidak ingin menambah beban hidup Yoongi.

Lagipula Yoongi akan menikah dengan laki-laki pilihan ibunya. Jimin bisa apa?

Dia tersenyum miris, menertawakan kehidupannya yang sungguh konyol. Kata seandainya selalu terlontar ketika Jimin merenungi nasibnya. _Seandainya dia tidak bertemu Yoongi_.

Satu koper sedang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan yang luas. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi, Jimin akan keluar dari rumahnya hari ini. Lebih baik seperti ini pikir Jimin. Dia tidak perlu berpamitan pada Yoongi. Berharap dengan perginya ia tanpa pamit Yoongi akan merasa lebih baik. Begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Sebelum pergi Jimin menyempatkan mengelilingi kamar ini. Beberapa bulan lalu ruangan inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu kehidupannya dan Yoongi. Jimin ingat bagaimana pertama kali dia dibawa ke ruangan ini. Saat Yoongi menangis untuk yang pertama kali karena kecewa dengan perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Di ruangan ini pula pertama kalinya Jimin mencium Yoongi, menyatakan cintanya dan bercumbu. Kenangan itu membuat dadanya sesak, dia harus segera keluar atau pikirannya akan berubah.

Jimin meletakkan surat di atas ranjang. Hanya ini yang bisa ia tinggalkan untuk Yoongi. "Selamat tinggal. Dan, aku sungguh mencintaimu Yoongi."

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi!" seru Namjoon dan mendapat perhatian dari seluruh orang di sana. "Apa yang sebenarnya yang kaukatakan?"

"Duduk dan dengarkan aku baik-baik Namjoon-ssi." Yoongi tidak boleh kalah oleh rasa takut atau Namjoon akan menyerangnya. Namjoon memiliki dukungan penuh dari ibunya dan seluruh orang di sini sedangkan dia hanya memiliki Seokjin di sisinya dan juga Jimin. Namjoon kembali duduk dengan tangan terkepal. Dia sangat yakin dibalik semua ini pasti Seokjin juga terlibat. Atau apakah Seokjin yang sudah mempengaruhi Yoongi?

"Yoongi, duduk!" suara Ibu Yoongi semakin mencekam suasana. "Aku belum selesai, Bu."

"Duduk atau—"

"Aku akan menceritakan kebenarannya," Ibu Yoongi diam lagi. Kesabarannya sudah habis menghadapi putra satu-satunya ini, tapi dia akan mendengarkan apa yang akan Yoongi katakan. Ketika semuanya sudah diam, Yoongi mengambil nafas lagi. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Kim Namjoon karena aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Dia bukan seorang dari kalangan seperti kita; dia hanya lelaki sederhana. Aku mencintainya karena kesederhanaannya. Namanya Park Jimin dan dia sudah tinggal di rumahku. Ibu, maaf aku sudah membohongimu."

Ibu Yoongi sudah tidak bisa lagi menutupi kemarahannya, dia berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau sungguh mengecewakan Yoongi. Bawa pemuda Park itu ke sini!"

"Ibu aku belum selesai berbicara," wajah Ibu Yoongi sudah memerah dan rautnya mengeras. "Apa yang ingin kaukatakan lagi, hah! Sudah cukup kau mempermalukan Ibu di sini."

"Tapi, Bu, sungguh kali ini aku akan mengatakan kebenarannya."

Ibu Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi dengan kemarahan. Yang lain hanya bisa menyaksikan drama kehidupan ibu dan anak ini. "Alasan lainnya kenapa aku menolak pernikahan ini. Adalah karena Kim Namjoon memiliki niat yang jahat pada ibuku." Semuanya terlonjak begitu juga dengan Namjoon sendiri. "A-Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu!"

Yoongi menatap tajam pada Namjoon, "Aku tahu kau ingin menggulingkan kekuasaan ibuku. Kau ingin menguasai harta ibuku dengan cara menikah denganku. Kau ingin membalas dendam pada ibuku karena sudah menghancurkan keluargamu. Bukan begitu, Kim Namjoon-ssi?"

Namjoon berdiri dengan kemarahan melingkupinya. Giginya bergelutuk dan rahangnya mengeras. Ibu Yoongi menatap tidak percaya pada Namjoon. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Yoongi ungkapkan?

"Ayahku berselingkuh dengan ibumu dan itu menjadi awal kehancuran hidupmu, bukan? Ibuku mengetahuinya dan ibuku mengusir ibumu dari negara ini. Kau ingin membalas dendam pada ibuku. Aku tahu itu Kim Namjoon-ssi. Ibuku memang wanita yang kejam tapi walau bagaimanapun aku akan melindungi ibuku dari manusia jahat sepertimu!"

Namjoon tertawa sinis, dia menengok pada Seokjin yang masih duduk tenang di belakang Yoongi. Seokjin memberikan senyuman penuh arti walau matanya tersirat penyesalan. "Itu memang benar Min Yoongi. Semua yang kaukatakan memang benar. Tapi kau harus ingat, siapa yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. Kau pastinya juga tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu bukan?"

Yoongi menelan ludah diam-diam, Namjoon pasti memiliki rencana lain. "Tenang saja Kim Namjoon-ssi, aku akan membuat perhitungan pada ibuku. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan melindungi ibuku darimu."

Namjoon tertawa makin keras. "Min Yoongi, jangan naïf. Aku tahu kau sama terlukanya denganku. Dan kau masih bersikap sok pahlawan dengan melindungi ibumu? Wanita yang sudah menghancurkan suaminya sendiri?"

"Sudah cukup!"

Semuanya terkesiap mendengar teriakan Ibu Yoongi. Wanita itu sudah menangis dan nafasnya memburu."Rapat selesai. Kalian bisa keluar dari sini." Tanpa perintah kedua semua yang ada di sana keluar dari ruangan. Yang tersisa hanya Yoongi, Namjoon, Seokjin dan Ibu Yoongi sendiri. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terkulai lemas, Yoongi dengan sigap menopang tubuh ibunya.

Namjoon segera menghampiri Seokjin dan menarik tangannya menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar Namjoon berbalik badan menghadap Yoongi dan ibunya. "Urusan kita belum selesai." Setelah itu Namjoon membanting pintu ruangan.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya. Semua ini membuatnya lelah. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan memeluk Jimin. Yoongi sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya. "Yoongi," panggil ibuya. "Iya, Bu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Namjoon mengetahui rahasia ini."

"Ibu, hentikan saja dendammu pada ibu Namjoon. Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus. Pikirkan dirimu, pikirkan aku juga." Ibu Yoongi teringat sesuatu, "Kekasihmu. Siapa kekasihmu?"

Yoongi berdefensif. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ibunya lakukan pada Jimin. Ibu Yoongi menyadari kepanikan anaknya, dia tersenyum dan menyentuh lengan Yoongi. "Tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh padanya. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui siapa dia." Yoongi menelan ludah, "Namanya Park Jimin. Dia satu universitas denganku."

"Ah, seperti itu."

Yoongi menggenggam tangan ibunya yang masih terasa halus meskipun sudah tidak muda lagi. "Ibu, maafkan ayah dan lupakan dendammu. Namjoon-ssi juga tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau berhenti. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang tauku untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Aku mungkin bisa melupakan dendamku tapi untuk memaafkan ayahmu…"

"Tidak apa, Bu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati." Ibu Yoongi memeluk anaknya. "Dan ibu aku mohon padamu. Restui aku dengan Jimin."

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah cepat. Beberapa pelayan dan kepala pelayan mencoba menyambutnya tapi ia hiraukan. Langkahnya tergesa menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan Jimin. Saat ini perasaannya sangat bahagia karena ibunya sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Jimin. Dan ia ingin membagi kebahagiaan ini bersama kekasihnya.

Begitu Yoongi membuka pintu kamar yang didapatinya hanya kekosongan. Yoongi masuk lebih dalam lagi, "Jimin," panggilnya tapi tidak ada sahutan. Dia melangkah ke kamar mandi dan lagi-lagi hanya kosong. "Jimin!" tiba-tiba Yoongi diserang kepanikan. Jimin tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Dia keluar dari kamar dan kepala pelayan langsung menyambutnya. "Dimana Jimin?"

"Tuan Yoongi, itu…"

"Cari Jimin sekarang juga!"

"Tuan Yoongi, Tuan Jimin pergi." Yoongi berhenti melangkah. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kepala pelayan tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya memberikan sepucuk surat pada Yoongi. Yoongi semakin takut, tangannya bergear ketika menerima surat itu. Dia membaca isi suratnya kemudian air mata jatuh perlahan-lahan.

Jimin sudah pergi. Yoongi tidak tahu apakah Jimin akan kembali lagi atau tidak. Yang ia tahu, hatinya hancur menjadi bagian kecil. Sekali lagi ia kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

To be continued

.

.

.

Gak tau ah ceritanya makin aneh, ribet. Pusing juga mikirinnya. Bodo amat hahaha


	11. Chapter 11

**YOU**

(SIDE STORY)

Direkomendasikan untuk membaca ini sambil mendengarkan _Adele – All I Ask_

.

.

.

_Haruskah Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi?_

_Kemudian pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan Yoongi berada disana. Wajahnya sayu dan matanya sedikit membengkak. Dia berjalan terhuyung kearah Jimin. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya sudah kembali walau dalam keadaan kacau. Tapi Jimin tidak akan bertanya mengapa, dia tidak ingin tambah menyakiti Yoongi._

_Ketika sudah dekat Yoongi langsung menubrukkan badannya pada tubuh Jimin. Mendesah pelan karena merasakan kehangatan yang sudah sangat dia hafal. Mencari kenyamanan dan kekuatan dari tubuh bidang Jimin. Menyampaikan semua keresahan dan membagi kebimbangannya. Yoongi menangis lagi didada Jimin._

_Yang tanpa Yoongi tahu Jimin juga menangis. Semua kisah ini seperti benang kusut; begitu rumit bahkan untuk mencari ujung benang untuk melerainya. Inikah yang disebut berjuang demi cinta? Apa harus sesakit ini?* _

.

.

.

.

Detak jarum jam yang monoton seperti musik pengiring kesunyian antara Jimin dan Yoongi. Suasana dalam kamar menegang padahal mereka berdua tampak santai, sambil saling menyandar. Hanya saja sunyi memang sangat menemani mereka. Yoongi sibuk memainkan jemari Jimin, dan Jimin hanya mencoba menghafal bagaimana harum tubuh kekasihnya. Dia akan mengingat setiap detail pada Yoongi sebelum dia benar-benar akan lupa.

Tidak ada percakapan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Yoongi hanya takut jika ia bersuara maka Jimin akan pergi. Rahasianya belum sempat ia bagi dengan pria itu. Yoongi tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika dia dan Jimin terus bersama. Yoongi hanya berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Semua ketakutan itu, segalanya yang ia miliki tidak ada artinya jika Jimin pergi meninggalkannya. Apa pun akan Yoongi lakukan jika itu untuk Jimin.

Jimin mengerti mengapa Yoongi lebih banyak diam akhir-ahir ini. Menutupi sebuah rahasia besar memang menjadi beban tersendiri. Berulang kali Jimin memaksa dirinya untuk memberitahu Yoongi bahwa dia mengetahui semuanya. Mengetahui apa yang coba Yoongi sembunyikan. Tetapi, wajah sendu Yoongi menjadi kelamahan Jimin. Jimin tidak akan pernah tega menyakiti Yoongi dan mengotori wajahnya dengan air mata. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Bibir Jimin terus mengecupi pelipis Yoongi. Sejak kapan dia jadi sangat mencintai laki-laki ini? Ingin terus disisinya, menjaganya, mencintainya semampu yang ia bisa. Nama Yoongi sudah terpatri dalam jiwanya; seorang yang sudah menjadi sesuatu dalam hidupnya.

Yoongi tersenyum senang saat bibir Jimin menyapu lembut wajahnya. Dia sangat suka bersentuhan dengan Jimin, karena laki-laki itu _hangat_ dan nyaman. Dadanya tetap saja berdetak cepat setiap kulit mereka bersentuhan walau mereka sudah sangat sering bersentuhan.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi. Dia menutup matanya saat wajah Jimin berada di depan wajahnya. "Kenapa sayang?" suara Jimin sedikit serak; karena sebelumnya dia menahan tangis. "Tidak. Aku hanya suka memanggil namamu."

Jimin tersenyum, merilekskan tubuhnya yang cukup pegal karena menahan berat tubuh Yoongi di atasnya. "Besok aku ulang tahun," lanjut Yoongi. "Kau harus menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial khusus untukku. Mengerti?"

"Huum, mengerti. Selamat ulang tahun, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi mendengus geli, "Kubilang besok, kenapa kau mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Karena aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."

Yoongi tertawa, lelucon Jimin cukup menghibur hatinya saat ini. Tangan Yoongi mengelus wajah Jimin, "Tenang saja, kau akan menjadi satu-satu yang pertama memberiku selamat." Jimin mengangguk, "Ah, begitu ya. Apa aku akan mendapat sesuatu yang sepsial juga karena menjadi orang pertama yang memberimu selamat?"

Yoongi mencubit perut Jimin dan dijawab dengan erangan sakit dari si empu. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Yoongi memainkan jari Jimin dalam genggamannya. "Jimin, kau harus tahu."

"Hem, apa yang harus kuketahui?"

Saat itu suasana kembali tegang walau sedikit, Yoongi menyudahi acara bersandarnya pada tubuh Jimin. Ia menghadap tepat di depan Jimin dengan serius. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Jimin yang menunjukkan raut bingung dan ingin tahu.

"Apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti, percayalah aku akan selalu disisimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkamu. Jadi, kau juga tidak boleh pergi dariku. Kau mengerti?"

Sifat dominan Yoongi terasa kembali setelah sekian lama Jimin tidak rasakan. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu dan Jimin tersenyum sedih. Ia memeluk Yoongi dengan kelembutan sutera. Sebenarnya Jimin hanya tak ingin Yoongi melihat kesedihannya. Rambut belakang Yoongi ia usap dengan sayang. Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dibalik sikap Jimin sekarang.

"Apa pun yang terjadi kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Yoongi."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, memeluk Jimin dengan lebih erat lagi. Dia hanya ingin percaya dengan perkataan Jimin. Meski nanti akhirnya… Yoongi bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan akhir dari kisah mereka. Apakah bahagia atau menderita. Saat ini yang ingin Yoongi lakukan adalah mencintai dan mempercayai Jimin hingga akhir.

.

.

.

Mereka berciuman sangat lama dan panjang. Saling merindukan dari rasa masing-masing. Memeluk tubuh yang penuh kehangatan dan membawa mereka ke ujung surga. Jika memang ini adalah malam terakhir bagi Jimin bersama Yoongi, ia hanya ingin mengenangnya. Jadi Jimin tidak akan merasa sangat bersalah nanti jika akhirnya mereka harus berpisah. Karena Jimin akan memberikan salam perpisahan yang tidak akan sanggup Yoongi lupakan selama hidupnya.

.

.

.

_Begitu Yoongi membuka pintu kamar yang didapatinya hanya kekosongan. Yoongi masuk lebih dalam lagi, "Jimin," panggilnya tapi tidak ada sahutan. Dia melangkah ke kamar mandi dan lagi-lagi hanya kosong. "Jimin!" tiba-tiba Yoongi diserang kepanikan. Jimin tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Dia keluar dari kamar dan kepala pelayan langsung menyambutnya. "Dimana Jimin?"_

"_Tuan Yoongi, itu…"_

"_Cari Jimin sekarang juga!"_

"_Tuan Yoongi, Tuan Jimin pergi." Yoongi berhenti melangkah. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Kepala pelayan tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya memberikan sepucuk surat pada Yoongi. Yoongi semakin takut, tangannya bergear ketika menerima surat itu. Dia membaca isi suratnya kemudian air mata jatuh perlahan-lahan._

_Jimin sudah pergi. Yoongi tidak tahu apakah Jimin akan kembali lagi atau tidak. Yang ia tahu, hatinya hancur menjadi bagian kecil. Sekali lagi ia kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya_.**

To be continued

.

.

.

.

*You – chapter 9

**You – chapter 10

.

.

Akhirnya aku menemukan _sesuatu_ yang tepat untuk membuat _side story_ ini. Sangat sangaaaat pendek sekali, dan tipikal aku banget. Aku hanya ingin menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan mereka malam sebelum mereka berpisah (walau pun aku gak tau bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang side story ini dan perasaan Jimin-Yoongi yang akan berpisah). Bagiku ini sudah cukup membawa perasaanku, gak tau deh kalau dengan kalian. Hahaha, haha.

Lagu di atas direkomendasikan banget ya.

Salam,

#TeamSemeJimin

#TeamUkeYoongi


	12. Chapter 12

**You**

**Shortfict!**

**Jimin. Yoongi. Namjoon. Seokjin. Mentioned! Sungjae (BToB)**

**Romance. Hurt/Comfort.**

**Do Not Plagiarize!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_1 tahun kemdudian_.

"Sebaiknya dia menginap lagi di sini untuk beberapa hari."

"Ya, di sini sudah seperti rumah keduanya. Kau tahu,"

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ini sudah yang terbaik untuknya."

Sungjae menutup pintu di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang terbaring tenang dengan alat infuse dilengannya. Kemudian di berbalik untuk menatap Sekretaris Song di depannya. Rautnya datar tetapi matanya memancarkan kecemasan luar biasa. Yook Sungjae, sepupu Yoongi dari ibunya. Sudah hampir setengah tahun ini dia-lah yang berperan menggantikan posisi Yoongi.

Setengah tahun yang lalu Yoongi mengalami kecelakaan yang seperti disengaja. Mobil yang ia naiki menabrak mobil lain di depannya. Kecelakaan itu terjadi dengan begitu cepat; Yoongi tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang sakit akibat benturan karena dia langsung mengalami koma. Ibu Yoongi yang kala itu mendengar berita mengenai kecelakaan anak semata wayangnya, langsung menonaktifkan dirinya sebagai seorang presiden direktur perusahaannya dan menyuruh keponakannya, Yook Sungjae, untuk menggantikan.

Mereka sudah berusaha untuk menyadarkan kembali Yoongi. Karena Yoongi harus segera dilantik menjadi presiden direktur perusahaan ibunya sebelum Namjoon benar-benar mengambil alih semuanya. Kim Namjoon, meskipun kedoknya sudah terbongkar tapi ibu Yoongi bersikukuh menikahkan dia dengan anaknya. Dendamnya masih bersarang di dadanya. Setiap melihat Yoongi, Nyonya Min akan mengingat pengkhianatan suaminya dengan ibu Namjoon. Dan itu sangat melukai hatinya.

Sungjae juga diam-diam mengintai setiap gerak-gerik Namjoon. Jika ada yang mencurigakan, dia akan melapor pada Nyonya Min. "Tuan muda Yook, mungkin Anda pernah mendengar nama Park Jimin?" tanya sekretaris Song saat itu; mereka berdua sedang di kantor Sungjae. Sungjae menyerngit berusaha mengingat apakah dia pernah mendengar nama yang disebutkan sekretaris Song tadi?

"Park Jimin?" ulang Sungjae.

"Benar, tuan muda."

"Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu. Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku?"

Sekretaris Song menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia membuka sebuah map yang dari tadi ia pegang. Sungjae mengambil map itu dan meniti sebuah foto yang terdapat di dalam map. "Siapa orang ini?" tanya Sungjae linglung. "Itu tuan Park Jimin. Dan dia adalah kekasih tuan muda Min Yoongi."

Sungjae membelalakan mata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar dari sekretaris Song. "Kekasih?" sekretaris Song mengangguk. "Tapi, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar Yoongi mempunyai kekasih."

"Tuan muda Min menutupi fakta dengan menyembunyikan tuan Park Jimin di rumahnya."

"Menyembunyikan orang lain di rumahnya?" Sungjae melirih. Dia benar-benar syok dengan fakta ini. Karena selama mereka menjadi sepupu, Yoongi memang tertutup dari pergaulan. Tapi bukan berarti Sungjae tidak mengetahui semua rahasia milik Yoongi. Apakah ornag bernama Park Jimin ini begitu istimewa hingga Yoongi menyembunyikannya?

Sungjae kembali pada sekretaris Song. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Park Jimin ini?"

"Saya meminta maaf jika lancang, tetapi saya mempunyai suatu kesimpulan. Di hari ulang tahun tuan muda Min tahun lalu, Park Jimin menghilang dan kami tidak bisa menemukannya. Yang saya tahu saat itu tuan muda Min benar-benar _hancur_. Dia melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menemukan tuan Jimin. Dan ketika tuan muda Min merasa putus asa, dia membiarkan dirinya terluka."

_Maka dari itu dia kecelakaan? Dia sengaja mencelakakan dirinya._ Sungjae membatin. Pantas saja setahun terakhir Sungjae melihat Yoongi seperti orang gila, secara harfiah. Pernah suatu hari Sungjae menemukan Yoongi terduduk di jendela dengan sekaleng bir di tangannya. Yoongi tersenyum tetapi air matanya terus menetes.

Sungjae masih ingat betul tatapan Yoongi pada hari itu. Tatapan yang penuh luka, kerinduan dan penyesalan. Sungjae bisa melihat kerapuhan dari seorang Min Yoongi. Ternyata cinta bisa merubah Yoongi sangat dahsyat.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan orang ini?"

"Mungkin kita harus menemukan tuan Park Jimin dan membawanya pada tuan muda Min."

.

.

.

Namjoon mendongak dari kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya pada pintu yang didobrak Seokjin dari luar. Ah, sepertinya tuan putrinya itu sedang kesal karena Namjoon bisa melihat dua tanduk muncul di atas kepala Seokjin. "Kau datang?" sapa Namjoon. Seokjin berdecak, meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi pinggang. Pria di balik meja hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia berdiri dari kursinya menghampiri pria satunya lagi yang sedang merajuk.

"Kau jelek kalau seperti ini."

Seokjin menepis tangan Namjoon yang ingin mengelus wajahnya. "Aku sedang kesal!"

"Tertulis di dahimu."

"Namjoon!"

"Okay. Aku menyerah. Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu kesal seperti ini."

Dengan helaan nafas yang dramatis Seokjin berkata, "Namjoon cukup sampai di sini. Aku muak dengan obsesimu menjadi suami dari Min Yoongi. Bahkan dia sedang koma dan tidak akan sadar untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan! Kau pikir aku tidak lelah menunggu, hah?!"

"Seokjin, ada apa?" Namjoon menyerngit bingung, "Bukankah dulu kau mendukungku? Kenapa sekarang kau memintaku berhenti, kau tahu ini tinggal selangkah lagi."

"Aku sudah tidak mau harta Min Yoongi lagi. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang aku inginkan saat ini, Namjoon. Tolong, berhenti di sini." Dan Namjoon tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya melihat Seokjin yang terluka, menangis sedu karena dirinya. Ia menarik tubuh Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan?" kata Seokjin teredam dalam pelukan erat Namjoon. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Namjoon. Keadaan tidak akan berubah jika kau tetap menikah dengan Yoongi. Aku akan tetap di sini, sendirian menunggumu kembali padaku. Apa kau akan setega itu Namjoon?"

Namjoon tidak bisa menjawab. Apa yang dikatakan Seokjin benar-benar menohok hatinya. Apakah selama ini dia membuat Seokjin menunggu dan terluka? Namjoon selama ini sudah dibutakan oleh dendam sehingga dia tidak pernah memerhatikan keadaan dan perasaan Seokjin.

"Dendammu atau diriku?"

To be continued

.

.

.

Aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikan ini. Aku pikir sekali ketik aku bisa sampe chapter akhir, ternyata tidak ;(

Seperti biasa, aku ga bikin cerita panjang dengan chapter banyak hahaha.

Jadi, mungkin, 2 atau 3 chapter lagi cerita ini bakal selesai.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau nunggu ini aku lanjutin. Minta maaf banget karena aku mengecewakan kalian. Semoga kalian bisa ngerti ya huhuhu

Oiya boleh diperhatikan lagi cerita aku yang lain, khususnya Vkook.

See you next

©naranari


End file.
